


it's a loaf story

by vai_the_trooper



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_the_trooper/pseuds/vai_the_trooper
Summary: Tzuyu, a freshman in college, thinks the girl working at the nearby bakery is cute. Jeongyeon, the baker girl in question, doesn't quite know yet.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	1. tzuyu finds a bakery

“Ahh, the life of a new university student.” Dahyun said as they walked around the campus after the orientation meeting. “So many new things to do, so many people to meet, so many-”

“So many damn rooms to look for.” Chaeyoung interjected as she scratched her head, looking back and forth between the campus map given to them and her class schedule. “How am I supposed to attend these classes if I can’t find them?”

“Psh, you’re lucky all your classes are on the same floor.” Tzuyu said, with a look of disappointment on her face as she looked at her own schedule. “Looks like everyday is leg day for me.”

“Oh come on, aren’t you two looking forward to this?” Dahyun asked. “We’re finally getting to work towards our dreams!”

“Well aren’t you a little ray of sunshine today.” Chaeyoung said to Dahyun before tapping Tzuyu on the shoulder. “Hey Tzuyu, I’ll bet you ten bucks Dahyun’s positivity won’t last until the preliminary exams.”

“Twenty bucks says she won’t last three weeks.” Tzuyu answered.

“You’re on.” Chaeyoung agreed with a cheeky grin.

“Can you two lighten up a little?” Dahyun said as she moved in between the two. “We’ve got a few more days to settle in before the first day of class anyway. Why don’t we head out and look around?”

“Eh, I don’t feel like doing anything else today.” Chaeyoung said. “If you really want to, then go ahead, but I’m heading back to the dorm.” Then, she left.

“Oh. Okay then.” Dahyun replied, sounding a bit dejected. “See you later I guess.” 

They walked for a few moments in silence before Tzuyu spoke. “Hey, is everything okay between you and Chae?” She asked.

“Well, yeah, but…” Dahyun’s voice trailed off as they stopped in their tracks. “I just kinda thought she’d be more enthusiastic about it, you know?”

“We both worked so hard to get into this university, but now it’s like she just wants to get it over with.” She continued.

“Well, I don’t think you should worry too much.” Tzuyu said as she pat Dahyun on the back. “She might just be trying to cope with being away from home for the first time.”

“Maybe let her let off some steam first, but be there for her, yeah? She’s your girlfriend after all.” She continued. “Anyway, still wanna head out? We do have a lot of time left for the day.”

“Yeah, I think that would be nice.” Dahyun answered, sounding a lot less downbeat.

“Alright! Let’s get to it then. Maybe we might find a nearby bakery too.” Tzuyu said as they headed out of the campus.

They wandered around the vicinity for a bit, taking note of what shops were nearby and just taking in the environment. They were gonna spend several years studying there, so it seemed right to familiarize themselves with what they had access to.

Much to Tzuyu’s delight, they found a bakery, although it was a bit further away from the general vicinity of the campus. “Dahyun wait! We almost just walked past this bakery.” Tzuyu said as she grabbed Dahyun by the shoulders to stop her.

“Oh wow, you’re right. This one  _ is _ pretty easy to miss.” Dahyun commented. “They don’t have a big sign or anything.”

“Wanna get something to eat while we look around?” Tzuyu asked. 

“Nah, I’m good. Saving myself for dinner later.” Dahyun answered as they entered. “I’m thinking of making tteokbokki for Chaeyoung later too to lift her spirits.”

“That’s if we’ve taken the kitchenware out of the boxes already.” Tzuyu said.

“Don’t worry, I took them out already, I think.” Dahyun replied.

“Good morning, ladies!” The nice old shopkeeper lady greeted them as Tzuyu looked at the display cases and racks of the different baked goods available. “See anything you like?”

“Oh, hello ma’am!” Tzuyu greeted back. “I would like, umm, two of those brioche custard buns please.”

“Coming right up.” The lady said with a smile as she went over to the custard buns and placed Tzuyu’s order in a paper bag.

“Aww, Tzuyu, you didn’t have to buy one for me too.” Dahyun said, putting her hands on her chest in delight.

“Uhh, these are both for me.” Tzuyu said. “You said you weren’t hungry yet, right?”

The look on Dahyun’s face was priceless, managing to look both surprised and ever so slightly disappointed. The shopkeeper lady laughed at Dahyun’s adorable reaction. “Hah! Oh, that’s okay, sweetie, I’ll add another one. This one’s on the house.” The lady said as she put another bun in the bag.

“You two seem to be new around here, so consider this as a welcoming gift.” The old lady continued. “It’s always nice to see fresh faces around the neighborhood.” She said as she handed the bag over to Tzuyu and received the payment. 

Upon receiving the bag, Tzuyu had taken one of the buns out and took a hearty bite out of it. The texture and the flavor of the bread made her eyes light up. It was chewy and tender, just how she liked it. The custard was amazing too, being not too sweet and complimenting the brioche bun.

“Wow, this is really,  _ really  _ good.” Tzuyu managed to say after a few good seconds of chewing. “This just made my day ten times better, ma’am.”

“Aww, thank you, sweetie!” The lady responded with a soft smile. “I’m glad you liked it. You know, you’ve just made my day too. It’s always-”

“Ma?!” A girl’s voice emerged from the back, cutting the lady off. “Where’s the fire extinguisher again? I think the oven’s smoking a little too much!”

“Oh dearie me! I’m sorry but I have to deal with this. Take care now, you two!” The lady said as she ran to the back of the shop 

“So, uhh, let’s get going then, I guess?” Dahyun said as she took a custard bun from the paper bag.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Tzuyu agreed as they left the shop.

As they went on their way, Tzuyu looked behind them to note down the name of the bakery:  _ Bread for Yoo. Aww, that’s cute. They made a pun out of their family name. Probably. _

They did a bit more exploring around the rest of the vicinity of the campus, but they didn’t find much else that piqued their interest, so they decided to head home for the day..

On the way, though, they find a bakery almost just across the street from the dorm.

“Huh, what are the odds.” Dahyun said as she finished eating her custard bun. “There’s one close by! Looks like you don’t have to go all the way to that other bakery then.”

“I think I still might come back to that other one, though.” Tzuyu said as they peeked through the window. “They don’t have brioche custard buns, see?”

“Fair enough, but at least this one’s here.” Dahyun said. “You know, I think I’m pretty beat from all the walking today. Let’s get home quick, I miss Chaeyoung already.”

“Okay, okay, stop reminding me I’m single.” Tzuyu said as they went back to walking. 

“Aww, don’t be too bitter. You’ll meet your special someone soon. I can feel it!” Dahyun responded.

“Pfft, the last time you “felt” something, you nearly lost all your savings.” Tzuyu reminded her as they made it to the front door.. 

“Oh don’t remind me of that. I didn't think that offer was fake, okay? This time, I’m sure it's real.” Dahyun said as she unlocked the door.

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Tzuyu responded sarcastically as they entered. 

Upon entering, Dahyun bumped into a small stack of boxes. They had just moved in two nights ago, so they weren’t entirely done with unpacking their stuff. 

“Ah, damn it!” Dahyun exclaimed. “Whose stuff is this?”

“Oh, sorry, those are mine.” Chaeyoung said as she was laying on the sofa and without taking her eyes off the TV. “I’ll take them upstairs later.”

“Couldn’t you have taken them upstairs when you got home earlier?” Dahyun said, sounding irritated.

“I’m sorry, okay? I was tired.” Chaeyoung retorted, eyes still glued to the TV screen.

Dahyun sighed before picking up the stack of boxes to take them upstairs.

“Hey! I told you I’ll bring them upstairs.” Chaeyoung said, immediately getting up from the sofa to take the boxes from Dahyun, but she wouldn’t let go of them.

“Dahyun, what’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked as she moved her hands from the boxes and onto Dahyun’s hands. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“You know, I thought you’d be more excited about this.” Dahyun muttered.

“Excited about what?” Chaeyoung asked.

“This!” Dahyun lashed out as she thrust the stack of boxes into Chaeyoung’s arms. “We’ve been through so much just to get here, and now it’s like you don’t care!”

“What?!  _ I  _ don’t care?” Chaeyoung retorted as she placed the boxes back on the floor. “What made you think-”

“Ever since we got here a few nights ago, it’s like everything’s been just a mere bother to you.” Dahyun interrupted, on the verge of tears. “Aren’t you happy? Even just a little bit?!”

“Dahyun, I-” Chaeyoung stuttered. “I’m, I-I’m sorry. Look, it’s just been-”

“Say it when you mean it, Chae.” Dahyun said before stomping her way upstairs to the bedrooms.

“Dahyun, wait!” Chaeyoung yelled as she followed her upstairs.

“Aaand the boxes are still down here. Cool.” Tzuyu remarked as she headed over to the kitchen to see what they could make for dinner. They did some grocery shopping yesterday so they had ingredients stocked up in the fridge. Unfortunately, the kitchenware was still in their respective boxes. 

_ Great. _ Tzuyu thought as she sighed. _ Seems like Dahyun didn’t really take these out of their boxes. Oh well, I don’t feel like unpacking this either, so I guess we’ll just get some food delivered. _

And with that, Tzuyu headed over to the couch and sat down to watch whatever drama Chaeyoung was watching earlier.

_ “No! Don’t go, Alejandro!”  _ The lady in the show yelled.

_ “But I must, Celeste. My mother would not approve of this.”  _ The man, presumably Alejandro, replied.

_ “Will Celeste and Alejandro finally have their happy ending, or will they never get back together? Tune in to the last two weeks of “A Baker’s Romance””  _ The announcer said as the episode ended. __

_ Man, I know Chae has some pretty...unique...interests, but dubbed cheesy Spanish telenovelas? That’s peculiar, even for her.  _ Tzuyu thought to herself as she took the remote and flipped through the channels.  _ Ugh, nothing’s interesting either. Maybe I should check on them and see if they’re okay. _

She turned off the TV and headed upstairs to check on Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. As she was going up the stairs, she anticipated to hear them yelling and arguing, but they weren’t. As she quietly opened the door to Dahyun’s room, she saw both of them asleep in bed, cuddled up to each other, with Dahyun sleeping soundly in Chaeyoung’s arms. 

_ Yeah, I figured you two can’t stay mad at each other for too long.  _ Tzuyu thought as she quietly closed the door.  _ I guess I’ll just wake them up when the food’s here. _

And with that, she headed downstairs to use the telephone to order them something for dinner.


	2. tzuyu thinks the baker girl is pretty

The girls didn’t have much to do until classes began on Monday, so they decided to finish unpacking their stuff the next day. Tzuyu woke up a bit late that morning, so by the time she was walking downstairs, thinking of what leftovers to heat up to eat, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were at the kitchen already, having unpacked the kitchenware and were already making pancakes.

“Wow, looks like the lovebirds are up early.” Tzuyu remarked as she sat on the kitchen counter. 

“Morning, Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung greeted her. “Looks like you were pretty tired last night, huh?”

“Tired of dealing with you two when you get all lovey-dovey right in front of me.” Tzuyu said as she rubbed her temples. “Thank goodness we have separate rooms, or else I would’ve gone mad hearing you two be all sappy and sweet.

“Sheesh, don’t be so bitter in the morning!” Dahyun said as she flipped the pancake in the pan. “We’re just about done with the pancakes, so get off the counter and take a seat.”

Tzuyu obliged and took a seat at the dining table. “Good job with not burning down the dorm while I was asleep.” Tzuyu said as Dahyun placed a few pancakes on each of their plates.

“Haha, very funny, Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung replied sarcastically as they all finally sat down to eat. “I bet you won’t be able to speak once you take a bite.”

“Let’s see then.” Tzuyu said, smirking at Chaeyoung before taking a big bite. Her smirk was replaced with a look of surprise and delight though, as the pancake was indeed good. It was soft, fluffy, and all-in-all delicious. She didn’t think twice to take another bite after wolfing down the first one. Even the smug look on Chaeyoung’s face after seeing how much she liked it wasn’t enough to stop her from enjoying the pancake.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung gave each other a warm smile before they all continued to eat in silence, with Chaeyoung’s hand slowly making its way onto Dahyun’s, and Dahyun instinctively holding onto it. Yesterday’s argument was rough, but their love still prevailed in the end. 

“Alright, Chaeyoung, I’ll admit. You did get better at cooking.” Tzuyu said after finishing the last pancake on her plate. 

“I’m glad you finally agree with me on something.” Chaeyoung replied.

“Hey, come on, as if I didn’t have anything to do with these pancakes.” Dahyun complained.

“Heh, yeah, okay, you too Dahyun.” Tzuyu said, “Well, now that we’re done eating, who’s gonna do the dishes?”

Chaeyoung and Dahyun both looked intently at Tzuyu right after she asked that question. 

“Why are you two giving me that look?” Tzuyu asked. “Oh, I see. Okay then.”

It would be fair if there were four of them; two would make food, and then two would do the dishes after eating. Unfortunately, Tzuyu would be alone in the responsibility that morning.

“Okay, so while you do the dishes, Dahyun and I are gonna get started with unpacking.” Chaeyoung said as she and Dahyun stood up and walked hand in hand back upstairs.

Tzuyu simply sighed as she was left alone downstairs, doing the dishes.  _ Well, it’s better than having to endure their constant sweetness. _

Not wanting to waste any time, she quickly washed the dishes. After placing the last plate neatly on the drying rack, Tzuyu dried her hands and headed upstairs to finally get started with unpacking the rest of her stuff. As she entered her room, she took a moment to soak in the realization that she was gonna be spending a  _ lot  _ of time here, away from home and everything familiar to her. She missed her dogs already, and the way they wouldn’t leave her side whenever she got home from school.

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she began unpacking her things. This was a new chapter in her life, so she knew she needed to face it with resolve.

Just as she was done with arranging her things, Chaeyoung knocked on her door and opened it. “Hey Tzuyu, wanna head out for lunch?” She asked as she peeked her head into the room. “I thought maybe I should make up for not coming with you guys yesterday. My treat!”

“Aww. that’s so thoughtful of you. Sure! Let me just wash up a little and get changed.” Tzuyu answered.

“Cool! Oh, but Dahyun’s in the shower right now.” Chaeyoung said.

“Ah, I see. We’re gonna take a while before we can head out then.” Tzuyu remarked.

“Yeah, Dahyun always takes too long to get ready.” Chaeyoung agreed. “Oh well, I guess I’ll just wait for you two downstairs.”

“Okay.” Tzuyu said as Chaeyoung left and closed the door. She decided to lay in bed for a bit while waiting for Dahyun to finish showering. 

_ I wonder if Dahyun could be even remotely right about me finally meeting that “somebody”.  _ Tzuyu thought to herself.  _ Wait, why am I even considering that? Am I that desperate for affection, or am I just sad that I’m still single? _

“Tzuyu?” She heard Dahyun ask from outside her door. “You can take a shower now.”

“Okay. Thanks Dahyun!” Tzuyu said as she stood up and took a towel before heading out to the bathroom.

Soon, they were all finally ready to head out.

“Alright, let’s go!” Chaeyoung said as they left the dorm.

“Wow, look who’s all pumped to be heading out.” Dahyun remarked as they walked. “As if yesterday you weren’t dying to go home.”

“Well, I realized that you were right. I do need to lighten up a little.” Chaeyoung said as she put her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders. “I’ve got a long road ahead of me, but at least you’re here:  _ my  _ shining light.”

“Oh stop it, you.” Dahyun said, visibly blushing and fanning herself with her hand. “Is it just me or is it hot today?”

“Yeah, and you know why?” Chaeyoung continued. “It’s because of-”

“Oh boy I’m hungry. Where should we eat, guys?” Tzuyu interrupted.  _ Look guys, I love you dearly but sometimes I really  _ cannot  _ stand you two. _

“Ehem, yeah, Tzuyu’s right. Where do we eat?” Dahyun asked.

“Well, I was hoping you two would have a suggestion. I’m good to eat anywhere, really.” Chaeyoung said as she took her arm off of Dahyun. 

They stopped walking and stood as they decided on their next course of action, until Tzuyu felt (and heard) her stomach rumble. Then, an idea dawned to her.

“Hey Dahyun, why don’t you take Chaeyoung to some of the places we’ve been to first?” Tzuyu suggested. ”I’m gonna go to that bakery with the custard buns first because I’m kinda hungry.”

“Already?” Dahyun wondered, before realizing that it was a great opportunity to spend some more time alone with Chaeyoung. “Oh, I guess that’s okay. Just text us when you’re coming back so we can meet up.”

“Great! Then I’m off. Have fun you two!” Tzuyu said as she left and headed for the bakery.

“She sure loves bread, doesn’t she?” Chaeyoung remarked as they went on their way as well. 

“Yeah, and it’s kinda endearing, honestly.” Dahyun said. “Whoever she ends up dating has to have a budget for bread though.”

“What if she dates somebody who owns a bakery though?” Chaeyoung wondered.

“Well, we’ll never really know unless it happens, so why don’t we head to the first place on our list?” Dahyun answered.

“Lead the way!” Chaeyoung said, excited to spend more time with her girlfriend.

\--

The bakery was a bit far from where they were, but it was well worth the walk. Tzuyu could basically smell the scent of freshly baked bread already as she approached the bakery. Upon reaching the front, she peeked through the window, noticing that there was nobody at the counter. Even more confusing was why there weren’t any customers there, yet the shop was open. She decided to let herself in, thinking that the nice old shopkeeper lady might just be at the back.

She looked around at the other baked goods that were available as she waited. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps emerge from the back.  _ Oh, this must be the nice old lady,  _ she thought.

Except she was one-hundred percent wrong about this one.

A girl came out from the back, around her age, if not a bit older than her. She looked a bit sweaty from being in a hot kitchen, with her flour-stained apron making a bit of a mess around her as she made her way to the counter. She had medium length black hair, tied into a messy bun. “Damn it, now there’s flour everywhere. Just great.” Tzuyu heard her mutter to herself before she noticed Tzuyu’s presence.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” The girl said. “What can I get you, miss?”

Tzuyu had only one thought occupying her mind the moment she saw her:  _ God, she’s pretty.  _ She stood there looking at her, almost forgetting why she was there in the first place.

“Umm, are you okay, miss?” The girl asked, noticing Tzuyu’s gaze towards her. “I know I’m covered in flour, but that’s normal. Baking’s a pretty messy process”

“O-oh, sorry, I was just, thinking.” Tzuyu said as she was still pretty distracted. “I-I, uhm, t-two bagels please.”

_ Crap, I didn’t mean to say bagels. What the hell is wrong with me?  _ Tzuyu thought.

The girl went over to the bagel rack and put two in a small paper bag. As she did, Tzuyu couldn’t take her eyes off of her; her exposed arms, toned from kneading bread everyday, made Tzuyu feel things she never thought she’d feel. 

“Oh, welcome back, miss!” The nice old shopkeeper lady said as she came out from the back, snapping Tzuyu out of her thoughts. “Did you ask her what she wanted yet?” She asked the girl.

“Yes, ma, I already did.” The girl answered.

_ Did she just say ma? So she was the one yelling about the fire extinguisher yesterday?”  _ Tzuyu wondered as she paid for the bagels and took the paper bag.

“That’s good.” The girl’s mom said. “Anyway, can we get you anything else, dearie?”

“N-no, I’m good.” Tzuyu stuttered as she quickly left the bakery. “Thanks again!”

“She’s such a nice young lady.” The mom said once Tzuyu closed the door behind her. “She was so polite yesterday when she first came here. You, know, Jeongyeon, you should find yourself a girl just like her.”

“C’mon, ma. I don’t have time to find a girlfriend. I still have to help you run this shop, don’t I?” Jeongyeon said. “And I’m already graduating this year. A girlfriend can wait until after graduation.”

“Well, suit yourself. I’m just saying, you know.” Her mom replied. “You wouldn’t wanna end up like me in the future.”

“Oh don’t say that, ma.” Jeongyeon said. “Ýou did the right thing letting dad go. It was for everyone’s good, and now look at us! Haven’t we been doing better than before?”

“You’re right. Now I think you should get back to the kitchen and keep an eye on the sourdough. I don’t want to accidentally burn another batch again.” Her mom told her.

“Oh crap, you’re right.” Jeongyeon agreed as she left for the kitchen. 

\--

“You okay, Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung asked when they finally met up. “You look a bit shaken.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Tzuyu replied as they walked. “I just umm, didn’t feel too good on the way back.”

“Oh no, should we head back to the dorm?” Dahyun asked.

“No! No, it’s okay. I wouldn’t wanna waste our cute outfits today.” Tzuyu answered. “Besides, Chaeyoung said she’d be paying, right?”

“Yes, yes I did.” Chaeyoung said. “Now hurry up and decide where we’re gonna eat before I change my mind.”

Tzuyu looked around and saw that the only food place around where they were was a Thai diner. “Well, unless Dahyun’s alright with eating at a place called Perfect Thai-ming.” She said as she pointed to the diner’s sign.

“Seriously? They called it that?” Dahyun asked. “Well I guess I’m okay with it. I’ve been craving for some spicy food anyway.”

“”Perfect Thai-ming?” Oh my God, that’s gold.” Chaeyoung managed to say before bursting into laughter. “Alright, let’s get ourselves some lunch!”

  
  
  



	3. tzuyu feels homesick (and makes new friends along the way)

The last few days they had before classes began went by like a breeze, and soon the first day of class was upon them. Luckily, none of them had 7 a.m. classes, and since their schedules were different, they didn’t have to worry about hurrying in the morning (or the fact that there was only one bathroom in the dorm). 

It was around a quarter to eight a.m. and Chaeyoung was just sitting at the sofa, scrolling through her Twitter as she waited for Dahyun to finish getting ready and head downstairs. 

“Okay Chae, I’m ready! We can go now.” Dahyun said as she made it downstairs. “Ugh, Tzuyu’s so lucky her first class is at ten. She doesn’t have to wake up so early.”

“Yeah. Anyway, let’s get going. Wouldn’t wanna be late on the first day, right?” Chaeyoung said as she stood up from the sofa. 

“You know you don’t have to do this.” Dahyun said as they left the house. “You didn’t have to get up early to walk me to class.” 

“I know, but I want to.” Chaeyoung replied as she held Dahyun’s hand. “I wanna start each day with a smile on my face, and, well, it’s no secret that  _ you  _ make me smile.”

Dahyun could feel herself blushing again. “Ehh, you and your way with words. Ever thought of writing a book?”

“Nah, a book couldn’t contain all my love for you.” Chaeyoung fired back as she winked at Dahyun, making her feel all the more warm and fuzzy inside.

“Jeez, Chae, stop.” Dahyun said as she playfully hit Chaeyoung on the shoulder. “We should keep moving. It’s almost eight-o’clock. You wouldn’t want the love of your life to be late, would you?”

“Oh, right. Don’t worry, I have the perfect solution.” Chaeyoung said as she let go of Dahyun and lowered herself to give Dahyun a piggyback ride. “Hop on.” 

“What?! Are you crazy?” Dahyun exclaimed. “I’m not getting on your back. We’re just gonna waste more time!”

“Hmm, yeah, you’re right. Well then, I guess it’s time for plan B.” Chaeyoung said as she stood back up and swiftly lifted Dahyun bridal style. “Let’s go!”

“Chaaaaeeeeee!!!” Dahyun yelled, clinging tightly onto Chaeyoung as she ran into the campus carrying her. As much as Dahyun thought it was terribly impractical and embarrassing, she can’t help but smile all the way.  _ How is it possible to hate you and love you at the same time? _

  
  


Meanwhile, back at the dorm…

  
  


Tzuyu had already been up since 7 am, but she didn’t feel like getting out of bed. She had never felt that gloomy on a first day before, yet there she was, staring blankly at the ceiling with only one thought in mind.

_ I wanna go home. _

She didn’t think the homesickness would hit her that hard and that soon, but it did. She found herself aching for her usual morning routine back at home, which normally involved waking up to Gucci running circles around her bed and jumping onto her. She missed her mom’s cooking and how it never failed to lift her spirits when she was down.

She had been laying there for the past hour, ignoring the rumbling in her stomach until the thought of her mom crossed her mind.  _ Mom definitely won’t like it if she found out I wasn’t eating properly.  _ She thought.  _ I guess I should get something to eat then. Even when I’m away, she still finds a way to take care of me. Thanks Mom. _

Upon finally mustering enough willpower to get out of bed, she headed downstairs to make herself some toast. She would’ve fried up some eggs too, but she was still feeling pretty miserable. As the bread was toasting, she was going to make some tea, but she just ended up being disappointed.

_ Seriously? I forgot to get some when we did the groceries? Ah crap.  _ Tzuyu realized upon seeing that they only had sachets of 3-in-1 instant coffee.  _ Oh well, doesn’t seem like today’s gonna get any worse, might as well drink coffee. _

Tzuyu never had much coffee because her mom told her how it can make you palpitate. It was then she realized that the last time she drank coffee was almost a year ago when they were studying for the college entrance test. She pondered on this as she took her first cautious sip.  _ So far so good. I guess it’s not as bad as I remember it. _

Unfortunately, she spoke a little too soon.

After finishing up her toast and cleaning up after herself, she headed back upstairs to mope in bed again, since she had a bit of time left before her first class. As she laid there, scrolling through her Facebook feed on her phone, she slowly grew restless, tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable position to be in.

For lack of a better description, it was a very contradictory experience for Tzuyu. She didn’t feel like doing anything, yet every cell in her body was basically brimming with energy from the caffeine. It’s like turning on a bladeless electric fan on the highest power setting; you’re kind of just left to vibrate in place without accomplishing anything.

And for that reason, Tzuyu finally decided to get out of bed, not because she felt better, but because she only had an hour left until her first class of the day. She knew very well how long she takes in getting ready, and an hour was just enough time for her to wash up, get dressed, and put on a little makeup before heading out. 

The rest of the day was about as normal as it could get. Well, aside from the fact that on the inside, her heart and her mind were running at a million miles an hour, while on the outside, she’s calm and composed like she usually is.

After her last class for the day ended, she found herself sitting at one of the benches around the campus’s fountain, staring blankly into the water. It was literally only the first day, yet she definitely counted it as one of the worst; a terrible bout of homesickness coupled with the unpleasant energy boost of coffee was a sure recipe for disaster..

She remained like that for what felt like forever, until she heard a soft voice coming from her left.

“Umm, excuse me, Miss.” The girl said. “Sorry to bother, but can I sit next to you? I’m just waiting for a friend and all the other benches are occupied.”

Tzuyu snapped out of it upon realizing what the girl was asking. “Oh, s-sure. Go ahead.”

“Thanks!” The girl replied as she took a seat. “You don’t look too well. Are you okay?”

“Me? I...guess I’m okay.” Tzuyu answered, definitely sounding  _ not  _ okay.

A few moments of silence passed until the girl spoke again. “I umm, don’t wanna be nosy but, you’re a freshman, right?”

“Yeah, I am. How can you tell?” Tzuyu asked.

“Well, your student number confirms it and your I.D. looks brand new.” The girl answered. 

“Wow, you got a pretty keen eye, huh?.’ Tzuyu said. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just like observing.” The girl responded. “I think I’m getting a bit ahead of myself. I’m Mina.”

“I’m Tzuyu.” Tzuyu said.

“Okay, so, Tzuyu.” Mina said as she turned to face her. “You must be homesick, right?”

“How did you-” Tzuyu stopped herself, realizing that it was clear Mina noticed how downbeat she looked and the family photo in her phone case. She took a deep sigh before continuing. “I guess so, yeah.”

“Oof, yeah, I understand. You know, when I was a freshman, I moved all the way from Japan to study here. I didn’t know anyone, and it sucked.” Mina said. “But if there’s one thing I can tell you, it’s gonna pass. Sure, it might not get better any time soon, but you’ll get used to it.”

“I guess you’re right.” Tzuyu said. “I just really, really miss home, but it’s only been like, a few days.”

“That’s totally normal. I was like that too.” Mina responded. “The change of pace and scenery was so quick, right?”

“Yeah. I thought I’d be able to handle it, but I guess I was wrong.” Tzuyu answered.

“Aww, that’s okay. We all have different tolerances for longing. It’s just a matter of-” Mina stopped mid-sentence when her phone rang. “Oh, sorry, I have to take this call. It’s my friend.”

“Hey babe!” Mina said as she answered the call.

_ Huh, not so subtle with your “friend” now, are we?  _ Tzuyu thought to herself.

“Yeah, I’m at the fountain at one of the benches. Mhm, yeah, okay. What, behind me?”

“Surprise!” A girl yelled from behind them. “Happy anniversary!”

_ Just my luck. Another couple. I’m good with dealing with the lovebirds back at the dorm, thank you very much.  _ Tzuyu thought to herself again.

“Oh, Nayeon!” Mina said as she stood up and wrapped the girl, presumably Nayeon, in a big bear hug. “I didn’t realize what day it is. No wonder you asked me to come to the fountain out of nowhere!”

“Hey hey hey, easy on the hug!” Nayeon said as she raised her arms to keep the gift box she was carrying from getting squished. “You wouldn’t wanna ruin your gift now, would you?”

“I thought we agreed on our “no gifts” policy?” Mina said as she let go of Nayeon. 

“Well, the discount was way too good to pass up, so I bought it for you.” Nayeon said as she handed Mina the medium-sized box. “I’m sure you’re gonna love it.”

Mina took the box and opened it, revealing the Piplup Pokemon plushie inside. “Aww, you know me too well. And it’s my favorite Pokemon too!”

Tzuyu wanted to leave then and there, but since it would be rude to Mina, she decided to stay put until the opportunity to properly excuse herself arrived. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I must’ve shocked you.” Mina said as she turned to face Tzuyu. “Tzuyu, this is Nayeon, my girlfriend.”

“Hi.” Tzuyu responded with a small wave.

“Looks like you’ve been making new friends, huh?” Nayeon said to Mina.

“Yeah, oh and by the way…” Mina said before pulling Nayeon closer to whisper something in her ear.

“Ohh, I see, I see.” Nayeon said. “A freshie dealing with homesickness. Damn, that’s rough.”

“Well, we’d love to tour you around campus, help make you feel at home to ease your homesickness, but we have to go now.” Nayeon continued.

“Wait, we are?” Mina asked.

“Yep. The plushie was the first part of the surprise!” Nayeon answered. “Anyway, don’t hesitate to approach us when you see us around campus, alright?”

“O-okay.” Tzuyu replied conservatively.

“Well, we’re off then. Take care now, Tzuyu!” Mina said as she and Nayeon left, with Nayeon putting her arm around Mina.

“Umm, yeah, you too! Bye.” Tzuyu bid them farewell.  _ Well, that was an...interesting...encounter. Probably the nicest seniors I’ve ever met. _

_ Oh well, I guess I better head home. I’m starving.  _ Tzuyu thought. And so with a lighter heart, she headed back to the dorm, realizing that she had made her first new friends in college.


	4. tzuyu goes out for groceries with dahyun and chaeyoung

The first few weeks of class went by and needless to say, the three were still getting used to life at the dorm. They’ve already bickered about the distribution of responsibilities in the dorm a handful of times, but they’ve managed to resolve it each time. Well, somewhat resolve it. Tzuyu still gets pretty salty when Dahyun and Chaeyoung team up on her.

However, there was something they all wholeheartedly agreed on: grocery day. Although their schedules did vary, they were all free on Saturdays. So, they agreed that they would do the groceries on Saturdays, and that day did come soon enough 

“Alright, I’m gonna go head off on my own.” Chaeyoung said as they entered the supermarket. “I’ll see you two at the checkout-”

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Dahyun said as she grabbed Chaeyoung by the arm. “We’re all gonna go through the aisles together.”

“Aww, come on, why?” Chaeyoung whined.

“Because you might end up going on another spending spree.” Tzuyu answered in a deadpan manner. 

“Don’t you remember the last time we did the groceries? When you bought yourself some acrylic paint?” Dahyun reminded her.

“Yeah, but-”

“In bulk?” Tzuyu added.

Chaeyoung stood there, scratching her head as Tzuyu and Dahyun kept their eyes on her, with Dahyun still not letting go of her. “Ehh, okay fine. But to be fair, that’s a long term investment for me. I wouldn’t be running out of paint any time soon.” She continued.

“Pfft, whatever you say, Chae.” Tzuyu remarked as she took a shopping cart. “Let’s get going then.”

“And just to be safe, I’m not letting go of you.” Dahyun said as she proceeded to interlock her arm with Chaeyoung’s.

“Fine by me.” Chaeyoung said as she intertwined her fingers with Dahyun's. “You’re like half of my self control anyway.”

"Hmph, you're lucky I love you." Dahyun muttered.

"Oh? What was that?" Chaeyoung asked, pretending she didn't hear her.

"I said, you're lucky I love you." Dahyun repeated in a slightly louder voice.

"Aww, I know, you do." Chaeyoung said as she pinched Dahyun's cheek. "I love you too."

“Should I go on ahead? Seems like you two are pretty busy.” Tzuyu asked while the two were in the middle of being all cute and sweet.

“Okay, okay, we’re coming.” Dahyun said as they headed over to Tzuyu.

And so the girls proceeded to go through the aisles, filling their cart with the things they needed, and things they didn’t quite need. Sure, they didn’t  _ really  _ need those extra packs of Coke Zero, but they were well aware of their budget. They all had their own individual allowances and budgets, but they agreed that they would collectively spend for the groceries since they were living under the same roof.

“Are we out of milk?” Tzuyu asked as they were walking through the dairy section.

“Yep. Just ran out.” Dahyun said as she and Chaeyoung still walked arm in arm. “I had to eat half soggy-half crunchy cereal yesterday morning because of it.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Chaeyoung remarked.

“Oh it’s real bad.” Dahyun confirmed. “Eating dry cereal is just weird.”

“No it’s not!” Tzuyu said as they stopped to place several milk cartons in their cart.

“Yeah, don’t you just snack on cereal on its own?” Chaeyoung asked.

Dahyun slowly looked at Chaeyoung, then at Tzuyu before facepalming. “Jesus Christ, I’m living with a bunch of weirdos” 

“Well boo hoo, you’re stuck with us for the next four years.” Tzuyu teased.

“And you’re unfortunate enough to be stuck with one of those weirdos for the rest of your life.” Chaeyoung added.

Dahyun just sighed as they continued walking and left the dairy section.

They continued on with completing their grocery list, and soon they found themselves at the toiletries section.

“Hey Tzuyu, mind lending me a hand?” Chaeyoung said as she tried (and failed) to reach for the toothpaste on the highest shelf.

“Chae, you know there’s toothpaste literally at your eye level, right?” Tzuyu pointed out. 

“Yeah, but they’re not the brand I like. The one I like is really minty.” Chaeyoung reasoned as she pointed to the toothpaste she was reaching for. 

“But-” Tzuyu was about to ask why, but then she decided not to continue.  _ Who am I to judge a person’s toothpaste preference, right?  _ She thought as she reached for the box of toothpaste.

“Thanks bud!” Chaeyoung remarked as Tzuyu placed the toothpaste in their cart. “You know, before classes began, I was considering buying a small stool for reaching high places, but then I remembered you exist.”

“Ha ha, very funny,  _ shorty. _ ” Tzuyu fired back. “You’re lucky I can still hear you all the way from up here.”

“But will you still hear me when I come for your kneecaps?” Chaeyoung retorted.

“Only if you can catch up with those short legs of yours.” Tzuyu said.

They looked each other in the eye, trying their best to keep a straight face, but eventually they gave in and burst into laughter.

“Oh quit it you two. You might knock something off the shelves.” Dahyun said as she approached from behind them, holding on to a pack of toilet paper. 

“Don’t worry, we’re careful.” Tzuyu reassured her as she placed the pack of toilet paper in their cart.

“Okay, so what’s left on our list…” Dahyun mumbled to herself as she opened the notes app on her phone. “Huh, looks like we’re done.”

They did a quick visual inspection of the contents of their cart to make sure that they did get all they needed, until Dahyun noticed the toothpaste Chaeyoung asked Tzuyu to reach for.

“Chaeyoung, you didn’t get enough toothpaste!” Dahyun pointed out. “The list says four boxes of toothpaste and you only got one.”

“Oh, pfft. Sorry, my bad.” Chaeyoung said before looking at Tzuyu with a cheeky grin. “Hehe, Tzuyu, do you mind…?”

“Seriously? Ugh, okay, now I wish you actually  _ did  _ buy that stool.” Tzuyu said as she headed to where the toothpaste was. She absentmindedly reached for the boxes of toothpaste, not noticing the person next to her who was reaching for the same thing as well.

_ Wait, that’s not a box…  _ Tzuyu thought as she held onto something soft, until she realized what she was holding as she looked to her left.

Out of all people it could have been, it just had to be  _ her. _

_ The baker girl. _

“Umm, Miss, that’s my hand…” She pointed out, snapping Tzuyu out of her shock and making her let go. 

“O-oh, s-sorry.” Tzuyu stuttered, feeling her cheeks turn hot. “I was just reaching for the uhm…”

“Heh, it’s fine.” The girl said as she handed Tzuyu the boxes of toothpaste she was reaching for. “I couldn’t help but overhear your friend talking. Three boxes, right?”

“Y-yeah, t-thanks.” Tzuyu said as she shakily took the boxes from the girl.  _ Oh my God, what is wrong with me? I held her hand for God’s sake! _

“No problem!” The girl said, flashing a megawatt smile and making Tzuyu’s heart jump. “Umm, are you okay? Your face is red as a tomato.”

“Huh?” Tzuyu wondered, until she realized she had been blushing the whole time. “Oh! Yeah, I-i’m fine! I uhh, I have to go now. Bye!” She said before returning to Dahyun and Chaeyoung with the toothpaste.

Upon getting back to them, Dahyun and Chaeyoung were smiling and raising their eyebrows at her in a teasing manner.

“What?” Tzuyu asked as she placed the boxes in the cart and began pushing. “L-let’s go, I’m itching to head back to the dorm.”

“Yeah, sure, so  _ were  _ you okay?” Chaeyoung asked. “Looks like you had a bit of trouble there.”

“S-shut up, Chae.” Tzuyu said, knowing they had seen all that transpired in that moment.

“It’s okay, Tzu.” Dahyun said as she pat Tzuyu on the back. “It happens! You accidentally hold a beautiful stranger’s hand, then all of a sudden you begin to see your future with them.”

“Well, that’s if you get to see her again.” Chaeyoung added. “I feel like I’ve watched this in a drama before-”

“Look, if I tell you two what’s going on, will you stop?” Tzuyu interrupted.

“Maybe?” Dahyun responded.

“I’ll tell you two everything when we get back to the dorm.” Tzuyu continued as they approached the checkout counter.

Unfortunately, deciding to tell her friends everything was probably not the wisest decision she could’ve made. 

\--

Upon arriving at the dorm, they sorted out the stuff they had bought and organized them in their respective places, which Dahyun and Chaeyoung did hurriedly in anticipation of what Tzuyu had to say. They had gathered up in the living room as Tzuyu collected herself to explain everything.

“Before I begin, you two  _ have  _ to promise me that you won’t tell anybody about this.” Tzuyu said as they were all seated. Dahyun and Chaeyoung simply nodded in agreement to her request.

Tzuyu took a deep breath before speaking. “Okay, so, let’s just say that I may have an itty-bitty, teeny tiny crush-”

“A crush?” Dahyun interrupted.

“Shh! Let Tzuyu speak.” Chaeyoung said as she pulled Dahyun back down. 

“Thanks, Chae. So, as I was saying, I  _ miiight  _ have a crush on someone…” Tzuyu said before pausing for a brief moment. “God, I feel like I’m in high-school again.”

“That’s okay, Tzu. It’s actually kinda cute.” Chaeyoung remarked. “Like, after seeing you deal with being super homesick, it’s nice that you’re developing feelings for somebody.”

“Yeah but, you know how I deal with feelings, right? I get really really nervous.” Tzuyu said. “Anyway, remember a few weeks ago when we went out to get lunch?” 

“The one where Chaeyoung treated us?” Dahyun answered.

“Right. I went to the bakery to let you tour Chae around because it was a bit early for lunch.” Tzuyu continued. “The shopkeeper lady wasn’t there at the counter so I waited a bit, but then  _ she  _ came out from the back.”

“I remember being stunned, watching her approach the counter, still covered in flour, but God, she was pretty.” Tzuyu said before burying her face in her hands after remembering what followed. “Then I got nervous and accidentally asked for bagels instead of brioche buns.”

“Ohh, so that’s why you had bagels that day.” Dahyun concluded. “I knew you weren’t too big on bagels so I was curious why you bought them in the first place.”

“Yeah, which leads us to a few hours ago.” Tzuyu said as she lifted her head. “Ugh, it was basically like the first time we met.”

“Except now you held her hand.” Dahyun added.

“ _ Accidentally.”  _ Tzuyu stressed. “I was lucky she didn’t recognize me!”

Tzuyu sighed as she laid her head back on the couch. “Man, this is why I’m single. I can’t keep myself together around people I like.”

“Hmm, I see...” Chaeyoung mused. “Okay, tell you what, the next time you go to that bakery, I’ll come with you.”

“What? Why?” Tzuyu said, immediately sitting up straight again. “Chae, I hope you’re not planning anything stupid.”

“It’s not gonna be!” Chaeyoung said as she left Dahyun and sat next to Tzuyu. “I’ll just be your wingman! Wingwoman...whatever. You get the idea.”

“I’m not so sure I can trust you on that.” Tzuyu said.

“Sure you can! If I managed to get Dahyun to fall in love with me, I’m sure I know what I’m doing.” Chaeyoung responded. 

“Well, you’re lucky we’ve been friends since we were kids.” Dahyun said. “That and the fact that I already liked you from the start, but you were just too dense to realize it so I ended up letting go until you made me fall in love again.” 

“Hey, this isn’t about me. This is about Tzuyu now. The past is in the past.” Chaeyoung said to redirect the topic of conversation. “So, whaddya’ say, Tzu? I promise I can be a big help.”

Tzuyu took a moment to think about it as Chaeyoung looked at her eagerly. A solid minute passed before Tzuyu finally decided.

“Alright, fine.” Tzuyu answered. “But, if you screw things up, I’ll act like I don’t know you. Deal?”

“Eh, fair enough.” Chaeyoung responded, grinning from ear to ear and rubbing her hands together. “Ohoho, this is gonna be fun.”

“Wait, hang on, you haven’t told us her name yet.” Dahyun said.

“Her...name…?” Tzuyu said, only then realizing that she didn’t know the girl’s name.

“Oh dear, off to a great start now, aren’t we?” Dahyun remarked as she chuckled. “Well, I’d say good luck, but I’m afraid you’re gonna need nothing short of a miracle.”

“Ugh, what did I get myself into…” Tzuyu said as she laid on the couch and covered her eyes with her arm.

“We’re gonna work on your feelings!” Chaeyoung said, sounding a little too pumped up about the situation than Tzuyu would like. “Who knows? If this all works out, you might not have to be bitter all the time anymore.”

“Hey, for the record, I’m not bitter.” Tzuyu said as she uncovered her eyes.. “Well, maybe I do get bitter from time to time.”

“How about we leave this for another day?” Tzuyu continued. “So uhh, what do you guys wanna eat for dinner?”

“Hmm, I want dumplings.” Dahyun asked as she headed over to the kitchen. “We did buy frozen dumplings, right?” 

“Oh yeah, we did. Good idea. I’ll go get the dipping sauce ready.” Chaeyoung said as she left for the kitchen as well.

Now alone on the couch, Tzuyu realized that maybe Chaeyoung was right. She still does get bitter when the two get all sweet in front of her. Maybe she was right that she needed to take this chance. 

Besides, there was nothing to lose, right?


	5. chaeyoung tries to be a wingman and fails...or does she?

Chaeyoung found herself alone at the dorm, having arrived earlier than usual after her last class for the day didn’t push through. Both Dahyun and Tzuyu weren’t going to be home for a few more hours too, so she decided to blast some music in the living room while she did some cleaning. It was her turn to clean up around the dorm anyway, so she took the time she had that day to do it.

After breaking out the vacuum cleaner, she connected to her bluetooth speaker and proceeded to blast “Thank You For The Venom” by My Chemical Romance as she began to clean up. There was just something about the song that made her want to move around, and she did move around. A lot. Thankfully she didn’t knock anything over as she continued cleaning.

“So give me all your poison, and give me all your pills!  And give me all your hopeless hearts and make me ill!” She sang along as she pretended the vacuum’s handle was a microphone. “You're running after something that you'll never kill, if this is what you want then fire at will !” 

After taking a bit longer to clean than she should have (she managed to finish both the “Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge” and “The Black Parade” albums in the process), she was finally done. As she was stowing the vacuum though, she was startled after hearing footsteps come from upstairs. Letting her fear get the better of her, she quietly headed there to investigate. Luckily, she had left her room’s door open just enough that she could sneak in and take her baseball bat. They didn’t have any P.E. classes anymore but she insisted on bringing it as a self-defense weapon in the dorm.

_ It’s coming from Tzuyu’s room…  _ Chaeyoung thought to herself as she slowly made her way there.  _ Whoever you are, you better say your prayers. I watched enough zombie movies to know how to swing a bat. _

She quietly gasped as she heard the footsteps inside approaching the door. Gripping the bat tightly, she prepared for a swing, and just as the door opened…

“Gah! What the hell, Chae!” Tzuyu yelled in shock as she fell backwards on the floor.

“Oh my God, Tzuyu! I-i didn’t know that was you!” Chaeyoung said, stopping herself mid-swing.

“How could you  _ not  _ know it was me?!” Tzuyu continued. “You didn’t hear me when I got home?”

“Ah, hehe, well…” Chaeyoung said, scratching her head in embarrassment as she lowered the bat. “Uhh, I guess I didn’t?”

Tzuyu sighed as she got back on her feet and brushed herself off. “Maybe next time don’t play your music at full volume.” She said as she headed for the stairs.

“C’mon, I’m sorry- wait, where are you going?” Chaeyoung said as Tzuyu walked past her.

“Well, before you nearly gave me either a concussion or a heart attack, I was just about to head out to buy some bread since we just ran out.”

“Oh! I’m coming with you.” Chaeyoung said as she headed to her room to return her bat. “You’re going to see the baker girl, right?”

“What? No! I didn’t mean  _ that  _ bakery.” Tzuyu pointed out. “There’s one just a few blocks over. I don’t wanna go that far just for bread.” 

“Yeah, for  _ bread _ .” Chaeyoung said as she peeked from her room. “Don’t you want to see her again?” 

“I mean, yeah, but…” Tzuyu said as her voice trailed off. “I, I don’t know. Besides, there are more important things to worry about.”

“I thought you wanted to try, though?” Chaeyoung asked as she exited her room and closed the door behind her. 

“L-look, what about this Saturday? I’ve got a lot to do this week and I don’t have the time to mess around.” Tzuyu said. 

“Oh, yeah, I understand. So uhh, want me to head out to buy instead?” Chaeyoung offered.

“Aww, really? Thanks Chae.” Tzuyu said as she handed Chaeyoung the money she was gonna spend for the bread. “Maybe I might forgive you sooner for almost knocking me out.”

“We both know you can’t stay mad at me for too long.” Chaeyoung said, smirking as she took the money and headed off. 

_ Sure, but I’m not Dahyun.  _ Tzuyu thought as she headed into her room to get back to work.  _ Oh who am I kidding. I’m just as soft for you as I am with Dahyun. _

She headed over to her desk to get started with her work.  _ I better get this done quick, or I might end up regretting more things that I should. _

  
  


\--

  
  


“Come on now, double time! Time to carpe those diem’s!” Chaeyoung said, walking ahead as they approached the bakery. 

“How are you more excited about this than I am?” Tzuyu said, already imagining how everything could go wrong.

“What, can’t I be happy for a friend?” Chaeyoung said as she slowed down to walk next to Tzuyu. “Relax, Tzu. I got you.” 

“I sure hope you do.” Tzuyu responded as they finally arrived outside. “Are you sure Dahyun’s okay with you canceling your date with her to do this?”

“Well, technically, I didn’t cancel the date. We just decided to watch movies at the dorm later in the evening instead.” Chaeyoung said. “You could hang with us too! Have some snacks, maybe some booze? You look like you’re in need of a break.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think I wanna take care of two lightweights tonight.” Tzuyu responded, earning her a scowl from Chaeyoung. “What are you planning on doing when we get there? I mean, we aren’t even buying anything.”

“Well,  _ I’m  _ buying something. Just sit tight and let me do the talking.” Chaeyoung said as she stood at the door. “Do they sell sourdough bread here, by the way?”

“Uhh, yeah they do. What about it?” Tzuyu asked as they went inside.

“Perfect. Everything’s gonna go according to plan.” Chaeyoung remarked.

_ I’m already afraid of whatever “plan” you have in mind,  _ Tzuyu thought to herself as Chaeyoung headed over to the counter. The worry in her mind was momentarily sidetracked by curiosity, however. The last few times she visited, there were almost little to no people each time, and today was no exception. It seemed that they were still earning enough to keep the store running though, but it piqued her interest nonetheless.

  
  


Meanwhile, at the counter…

  
  


“Hi, uhh, is there any chance that I could buy some sourdough starter?” Chaeyoung asked the baker girl.

“Starter? Hold on, let me ask.” The baker girl said as she turned to face the door leading to the back. “Ma?!” She called out. “Somebody’s asking if they can buy some of our sourdough starter!”

“Really?!” Her mom responded. “Hold on, I’ll be right there! I just need to finish up here.”

“Quite a nice little operation you got going on here.” Chaeyoung remarked to initiate a conversation. “You get a lot of customers regularly?”

“Well, sort of, I guess. Nowadays, it’s been a bit rough with sales, but we get by.” The girl answered. “Lots of competitors opened up around the vicinity of the nearby school, so I guess you can see why.”

“Ah, I see. That’s gotta be tough to deal with.” Chaeyoung said before looking back at Tzuyu and giving her a thumbs up.

_ Oh no, she just looked at me and even gave me a thumbs up, and now the girl’s looking at me too!  _ Tzuyu thought to herself.  _ Okay, stay calm, you can do this. You can’t get flustered every time you’re around people you like. _

In an attempt to respond, she gave a slightly shaky thumbs up to Chaeyoung as well. Apparently, Chaeyoung thought it was funny and chuckled as she turned to face the girl once again. “Sorry, my friend just gets really nervous around people she likes.” Chaeyoung said softly so Tzuyu wouldn’t hear.

“Really now?” The girl said as she looked over, making Tzuyu feel all the more nervous.

“Okay, Jeongyeon, I’m here.” Her mom said as she arrived from the back. “Now, who’s asking for starter?”

_ So her name is Jeongyeon. Neat.  _ Chaeyoung thought to herself. 

“Umm, I am.” Chaeyoung answered before quickly looking back at Tzuyu to beckon her to come closer, which Tzuyu refused to do.

“Oh! Okay then. Well, people don’t usually buy starter from us. In fact, you might be the first to do so.” The mom remarked. “Are you planning on baking your own sourdough bread?”

“Yep. Actually, my friend and I…” Chaeyoung said as she pointed backwards at Tzuyu “...we’ve been trying to make our own starter but it always seemed to go wrong. We’ve already looked stuff up on the internet, but none of the solutions worked either.”

“I see. Well in that case, maybe we can just teach you how to take care of your starter properly!” The mom suggested. “It’s always nice to see youngsters getting interested in baking.”

“Sweet! Hey Tzuyu! Come over here.” Chaeyoung said as she looked over at Tzuyu. “They’re gonna tell us how to take care of the starter!”

_ Starter? What the hell is going on?!  _ Tzuyu thought, but trusting Chaeyoung’s plan, she obliged. 

“Oh! It’s you again! It’s been a while, dearie!” Jeongyeon’s mom remarked, recognizing her from her last visit. 

_ Oh no, her mom recognized me. It’s fine, it’s fine. As long as she doesn’t recognize me, things might just work out. _

“I see you and your friend here are planning on baking. Good for you two!” Jeongyeon’s mom continued. “If you don’t mind me asking, what made you want to start?”

“Well, you see, my friend here…” Chaeyoung said as she nudged Tzuyu with her elbow. “...wants to impress a certain someone. I, on the other hand, just want to have a new hobby, so to kill two birds with one stone, we decided to get into baking together.”

_This_ _was your plan?!_ Tzuyu just wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear after realizing what Chaeyoung was saying. The amused look on Jeongyeon’s face didn’t help either. _Just what the hell did you say, Chae?_

“Aww, that’s adorable. Your “someone” is a very lucky man if you’re gonna take the time to learn this.” Jeongyeon’s mom remarked.

“Uhh, i-it’s a woman, actually.” Tzuyu stuttered. If everything was going to fail, then at least things were clear between all of them.

“Oh! I see. Well, you know, Jeongyeon here likes girls too.” Jeongyeon’s mom said as she put her hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“Ma, come on. What are you trying to do?” Jeongyeon said. “She just said she’s doing this for her “someone””

_ Technically, Chaeyoung said that, not me. _

“Well, it was worth a shot at least.” Her mom said as she let go of her. “I’ve been telling you to find yourself a nice girl but stubborn as you are, you insist on waiting until you graduate.”

_ She’s graduating this year?! Then that means... _

“I don’t mean to assume, but you do seem the type that can ba-”guette” a girl’s number easily.” Chaeyoung remarked. 

_ Oh no, she’s starting with the puns. I’m definitely going to kill you when we get back... _

As corny as it was, Jeongyeon laughed at the pun, much to the confusion of her mom. Like,  _ genuinely  _ laughed. Not even Dahyun laughed at Chaeyoung’s puns, so as if Tzuyu hadn’t already been attracted to her in the first place, she may have fallen even more.

_...or maybe not? _

“Hey, why the long face, Tzuyu? You don’t need to look so sour, dough.” Chaeyoung continued, eliciting yet another hearty laugh from Jeongyeon. “It’s a step by step process! You have to go through it bun by bun.”

“Knock it off, Chaeyoung. Don’t you wanna learn how to make a working starter?” Tzuyu interrupted to finally stop her puns.

“Ah, you youngsters and your jokes. Anyway, listen close. First, here’s how you can make sure your starter is working properly…” Jeongyeon’s mom proceeded to tell them how, and amazingly, Chaeyoung was  _ actually  _ taking notes. But Tzuyu could care less about that, not when Jeongyeon occasionally looked to her and flashed a bright smile.

After about fifteen minutes, the short lesson was done. They thanked her for her time and, not wanting to leave empty handed, Tzuyu decided to buy some brioche custard buns before they left.

As Chaeyoung and Tzuyu headed back to the dorm, Tzuyu still couldn’t quite process what had just happened. 

“Seriously? Sourdough starter?  _ That  _ was your plan?” Tzuyu asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

“Pretty smart, right?” Chaeyoung answered. 

“Where’d you pull that idea from?” Tzuyu continued.

“I’ve been watching a lot of cooking and baking on Youtube recently, so it just felt appropriate, I guess.” Chaeyoung said. “Oh and her name is Jeongyeon, by the way.”

“Y-yeah, I heard…” Tzuyu muttered. “You told her that I liked her, didn’t you?”

“Yes I did!” Chaeyoung said in an upbeat manner. “And judging from her expression, I’d say you have a pretty good chance if you keep going.”

“But she’s graduating this year! That means she’s in her senior year.” Tzuyu pointed out. “Now I feel weird for liking her.”

“Oh, come on. Isn’t it normal to catch feelings for somebody in a higher year?” Chaeyoung remarked. “Besides, we’re basically adults now, and three years isn’t that big of a gap.”

“I know, but…” Tzuyu took a moment to think about it, but it still felt weird, and contrary to what Chaeyoung thinks, Tzuyu actually felt a lot less hopeful.  _ What would she see in me, a struggling freshman? Maybe this was pointless after all. _

“Hey Tzu, what’s the matter?” Chaeyoung said after noticing the change in expression on Tzuyu’s face. 

“It’s just… I don’t know. Should I keep going with this?” Tzuyu said as they slowed their pace.

“Aww, come here.” Chaeyoung said as she held Tzuyu by her shoulders. “It’s okay to feel things! You might be telling yourself that you should stop feeling the way you do, but lemme tell you, it’s just gonna hurt you in the long run.”

“Don’t stop yourself from liking her just because you think it’s not worth it, okay?” Chaeyoung continued. 

“Okay...” Tzuyu said as Chaeyoung nodded, letting go of her as they continued to walk. A few more silent minutes of walking passed until Tzuyu spoke again.

“Hey Chaeyoung.”

“Hm?”

“I think I’m taking you up on your offer.” Tzuyu said, making Chaeyoung’s eyes light up with excitement. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Chaeyoung said as she playfully hit Tzuyu on her shoulder. 

“Should we get some extra alcohol on the way? There might not be enough for all three of us.” Tzuyu asked.

“Don’t worry, we were ready for this. We bought enough in case you wanted to join in.”

“But what if I didn’t?” Tzuyu asked.

“Well, it’s always good to have some alcohol stocked up anyway. I’m sure Dahyun and I can’t drink all of it by ourselves in one night.” Chaeyoung answered. “Now let’s keep going. Dahyun’s probably bored as hell being alone at the dorm.”

And so they quickened their pace to get back to the dorm quickly. Tzuyu still wasn’t feeling too upbeat about her feelings, but maybe some alcohol might help her for the time being. 

She may have forgotten how tough it was to deal with Dahyun and Chaeyoung when they were both drunk, though. 


	6. tzuyu meets a cat

_ “Ugh, my head hurts.”  _ was the first thought in Tzuyu’s mind the following morning. Sure, it was because of how much she drank the night before, but it was also partly because of Dahyun and Chaeyoung. To say that dealing with them was quite a handful was an understatement; the number of times she had to keep them from accidentally getting hurt were too many too count. Chaeyoung was the type to get all hyper and Dahyun was the type to follow whatever Chaeyoung did. Maybe it was just a “couple” thing, but Tzuyu didn’t want to think about it any further, not when she’s fumbling for her phone to check what time it is.

“Ow…” A soft voice muttered from beside her when she hit her hand on something soft, confusing the hell out of her until she remembered what happened last night: they had all fallen asleep in the living room, and she and Dahyun were unfortunate to have been sleeping on the carpet. Luckily, they were able to think to use the throw pillows to support their heads before passing out.

Tzuyu sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before groggily trying to get on her feet. She took a moment to reorient herself before looking around for her phone. For some reason, she found it inside a ziploc bag along with her wallet on the kitchen counter.  _ How’d those end up there? And why did I put it there? Did  _ I  _ even put it there? _

She could only wonder as she took her phone out of the bag and turned it on to check the time.  _ 11:34 a.m. Jeez, and the two lovebirds are still fast asleep. Ugh, and my head still kinda hurts too. Might need to take a Tylenol for this one. _

She reached for their medicine box on top of the fridge and took a Tylenol before heading back to the living room, where Dahyun and Chaeyoung had woken up and were now huddled up close to each other on the couch.

“Oh, good, you two are awake.” Tzuyu remarked as she approached them. “I was about to wake you two up.”

“Yeah, good morning to you too…” Chaeyoung replied. “Why is it so bright?”

“It’s almost noon.” Tzuyu answered. “Uhh, unrelated question, but umm, how did my phone end up in a ziploc bag?”

“Ah, I think that one’s on me.” Chaeyoung responded. “I remember Dahyun daring me to drop your phone in a glass of water, so you put it in the bag to keep it safe.”

_ Well that answers  _ that  _ question... _

“Shhh...you’re so nice and warm…” Dahyun mumbled as she snuggled up into Chaeyoung. 

“Mhm, speaking of warm, I could really go for a bowl of noodles right now.” Chaeyoung said as she reached for her phone. “What do you guys want?”

“You…” Dahyun responded as she sleepily pushed a finger into Chaeyoung’s left cheek.

“Yes, I know, Dahyun.” Chaeyoung said as she held Dahyun’s hand. “Same order for you then. What about you, Tzuyu?”

“I’ll have the same, but make it spicy and add a soft-boiled egg.” Tzuyu responded as she fixed her hair the best she could. “I think I need a bit of fresh air.”

“Okay, just come back soon.” Chaeyoung said as she was placing their orders through UberEats. “I think I’m gonna need your help to get Dahyun off of me when the food arrives.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Tzuyu said as she headed to the kitchen to get her wallet before leaving. “I’m heading out now, might buy something along the way. Want me to get you anything?” 

“Nah, I think I’m good.” Chaeyoung answered.

“Okay, I’m off then.” Tzuyu said as she left the dorm.

She didn’t really have any place in mind to head to, so she spent some time just soaking in the sunlight as she walked, even though it was basically noon already. It was pretty cloudy too, so it wasn’t too uncomfortable to be walking in the sun. She knew she didn’t look the best, but there weren't a lot of people around anyway, considering it was a Sunday. 

As she walked, she came across the nearby 7-Eleven and decided to buy herself a small bag of chips. And maybe a pack of breath mints too. Even though she was getting pretty hungry, she didn’t feel comfortable with her breath, having realized she didn’t brush her teeth before leaving.

Upon making the purchase and exiting the store, she came across a grey cat along the sidewalk. It was pretty fluffy and cute, but it looked like its eyebrows were furrowed. It stared at her like it was ready to fight her and mess her day up, but it seemed docile nonetheless. Tzuyu didn’t know much about cats, but this one definitely looked like it had a breed, and it looked pretty well taken care of too.

_ Oh no, are you lost, little kitty?  _ Tzuyu thought as she slowly approached the cat.

She decided to crouch down and let the cat approach her instead, not wanting to appear hostile to the little thing as she extended her free hand to it. Slowly but surely, the cat walked up to and nuzzled her hand. Feeling amused by its cuteness, she put the stuff in her other hand on the ground to pet the cat with both hands, which the cat seemed to enjoy. 

She may have been feeling a little too amused with it, though, as the cat was a bit more cunning than it looked. Mistaking Tzuyu’s wallet (which looked like a miniature loaf of bread) for actual food, the cat snatched it in its mouth and ran off.

Upon realizing what had just happened, she immediately picked up the rest of her things and ran after the little cat. “Kitty! No! Come back here! That’s not food!” She yelled as she did. 

_ God I’m really, really out of shape.  _ Tzuyu thought as she was already panting after chasing the cat for only a minute.  _ I might need to exercise more, and this hangover isn’t helping either. _

After several more minutes of chasing, she was starting to lose hope of being able to catch the cat until she saw it jump into some lady’s arms, which she assumed was the cat’s owner. She slowed down to save her stamina and talk to whoever let the little devil out on its own.

“What the hell is up with your cat?!” She huffed as she reached the owner. “It stole my wallet!” 

“Huh? What do you mean- Oh…” The lady said upon seeing the thing her cat had in its mouth. “Bami! Give her the wallet back this instant or I won’t give you treats.” She said as she took Tzuyu’s wallet from the cat’s mouth.

_ Thanks lady...wait...why does she sound familiar... _ Tzuyu thought as she bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. After a few moments of getting her breathing under control, she looked up to see the owner.

And in that moment, she felt like the universe was playing with her, because out of all the people it could’ve been, it just had to be-

_ Jeongyeon?! _

“Oh, it’s you!” Jeongyeon remarked as she realized that she was talking to Tzuyu. “Sorry for the hassle. Bami here has been pretty hyper lately, but I never thought he’d steal a wallet.”

“You’re umm, Tzuyu, right?” Jeongyeon asked as Tzuyu stood up straight.

_ Okay, stay calm, don’t make things more awkward than it should.  _ “Y-yes, I’m Tzuyu.” She stuttered.

“You know, I think I owe you a proper introduction, considering the last few times we met.” Jeongyeon said as she put Bami on the ground and extended her hand. “I’m Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon. Nice to properly meet you.”

“Chou Tzuyu.” Tzuyu responded as she took Jeongyeon’s hand and shook it. 

“I believe this is yours?” Jeongyeon said as she returned Tzuyu’s wallet.

“Oh, right. Thanks.” Tzuyu said as she took it from her hand. 

“So uhh, I’d ask you what brings you here, but we both kinda know that already.” Jeongyeon said. 

“Heh, yeah…” Tzuyu could only respond, considering there wasn’t much they thought of talking about, so they just ended up standing and looking at each other in awkward silence for a few moments.

“So uhh, what your friend said yesterday-”

“My friend?”

“Yeah, about you getting really nervous around people you like...”

“Oh, that.”  _ This is how it ends,  _ Tzuyu thought. “W-well, yeah, I do.”

“You do what?” Jeongyeon asked.

“I mean, yes, I uhh, I do...like...you.” Tzuyu barely managed to say out loud.  _ This is how I die. _ She thought as she felt her stomach tie in knots.

“Heh, cute.” Jeongyeon said as she chuckled. “Haven’t had anyone tell me they liked me in a while.”

“Why’s that?” Tzuyu asked.

“Well, I’ve been a little too busy for stuff like that, working in the bakery during the day and attending classes at night.” Jeongyeon answered. “And uhh, I’m sure you’ve heard my mom say it but, I’m graduating this year too, so things are extra hectic for me.”

“Oh, I see.” Tzuyu responded.  _ How do I tell her I’m a freshman? I’m sure she deserves to know that, right? But I don’t wanna make things awkward between us… _

_ Ah, screw it. If I’m gonna go down, I’m going down in a blaze of glory. _

“I’m just in my first year of uni, so I wouldn’t know how stressful that feels.” Tzuyu said, managing to muster up enough courage to say it.

“Oh, so you  _ are  _ new here.” Jeongyeon remarked. “I thought my mom was referring to a different person.”

“What’s your mom been saying?” Tzuyu asked.

“She’s been talking about somebody who was so nice and polite, and she still doesn’t stop telling me I should find a nice girl.” Jeongyeon said as she rubbed the back of her neck. “So uhh, I guess she’s been talking about you.”

“Jeongyeon?! It’s time for lunch! Get in here or the food’s gonna get cold.” Jeongyeon’s mom yelled from inside the shop.

“Coming, Ma!” Jeongyeon responded before turning to face Tzuyu again. “I guess I should go now.”

“Y-yeah, me too. See you again some other time I guess?” Tzuyu said.

“I don’t see why not. So umm, you take care now, wherever you’re headed.” Jeongyeon responded as she waved goodbye. 

“Bami, I swear, the next time you get in trouble, I’m keeping you in the house.” Tzuyu heard Jeongyeon say as she disappeared into the shop.

_ I hope I made the right decisions.  _ Tzuyu could only think as she headed back to the dorm.  _ And I hope she doesn’t think of me any differently. _

As she walked, she checked her phone and saw that Chaeyoung had texted her. 

\---

_ From: tiny friend #2 _

_ hey tzuyu the foods here. get back quick or dahyun might eat yours too. _

\---

Feeling her stomach rumble already, she quickened her pace and headed back to the dorm. 

  
  


Meanwhile, at the Yoo household…

  
  


“Oh good, you managed to find Bami too.” Jeongyeon’s mom remarked as they sat down to eat.

“Yeah, this little devil’s been pretty busy. Can you believe he stole a wallet?” Jeongyeon said.

“What?! Then we should return the wallet to whoever-”

“Ma, it’s fine. She chased Bami all the way here, so she got her wallet back.” Jeongyeon continued.

“She?” Her mom asked.

“Yeah, it was Tzuyu. She was here with her friend yesterday who asked about sourdough starter, remember?” Jeongyeon added.

“Oh, right. So, you two are on a first-name basis now, huh?” Her mom teased.

“Well, what else am I supposed to call her besides her name?” Jeongyeon said. 

“I’m just saying, you never know how things can turn out.” Her mom responded.

“Pfft, yeah right. Besides, she’s just a freshman, and I’m graduating by the end of the school year. Things won’t work out either way.” Jeongyeon said.

“Oh don’t be too negative, honey. That’s like the same time your dad and I met!” Her mom reminded her.

“And now you’re divorced.” Jeongyeon reminded her as well.

“Eh, fair point, but that isn’t the case now.” Her mom said as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You deserve to be happy, okay? I’m just here to remind you of it.”

“I know, Ma, and I’m grateful for that.” Jeongyeon responded. “I just don’t think now is the right time.” 

“I understand. Do it at your own pace.” Her mom said. “Just don’t give up on it, okay?” 

“Don’t worry Ma, I won’t.” She responded with a smile. 

_ Maybe you’re right, Ma, but you might just be forgetting that I suck when it comes to my feelings too. Just ask Nayeon.  _


	7. jeongyeon encounters her ex (and somehow tzuyu is there too)

It’s been a busy few days for Jeongyeon. Besides the recent upsurge in customers at the bakery (which was a welcome development), she had to deal with her thesis too. It was pretty rough, but with a little bit of elbow grease, she knew she could push through. At the end of the day though, it still left her tuckered out. Her mom already insisted that she work less hours at the bakery so she could focus on her thesis more, but stubborn as she is, she refused to do so. She didn’t want to overwork her mom because she thought that was the least she could do to repay all her mom’s hard work.

She pondered this as she was walking home after her last class for the night had ended, with the cool evening air calming her nerves as it breezed past.  _ Seems like Ma was right. Maybe I do need a bit of a break,  _ she thought.  _ I don’t think it would hurt to take in some fresh air.  _

After thinking about it for a moment, she decided to take a detour and head to the nearby park. It wasn’t too far from where she was and not too far from home either, so it wasn’t too much of a hassle to go there. She sent a text to her mom about her small detour and began heading there.  _ It’s been a while since I last hung out there too,  _ she thought as she walked.  _ Not since Nayeon and I broke up a few years ago. _

She used to hang out with Nayeon at that park almost all the time, spending their time talking into the wee hours of the night. But, sadly, things didn't end well between them, and soon they grew distant. It wasn’t that she actively avoided the place, since she often passed by when she was out doing chores. It was just a matter of moving on, even though they didn't exactly have proper closure.

_ I wonder how she’s doing now…  _ She wondered as she sat down at their favorite spot: the bench under the biggest tree in the park.  _ Ah, what am I thinking. The past is in the past and it should stay there. _

She spent a good bit of time there just taking in the peace and quiet. Besides the occasional passerby, there was nobody else there besides her. That was until she heard a few voices coming from her far right, and one voice prevailed over the others: a voice that sounded all too familiar. 

_ Nayeon. _

Almost as if her thoughts somehow tempted fate, her past was now walking towards her with a few new friends in tow. She looked over to them and saw them approaching, and much to her surprise, another familiar face was there too. 

_ Tzuyu? _

  
  


\---------

  
  


Tzuyu did  _ not _ think her night would go like this.

She decided to go to the library to study after her last class for the day because Dahyun said that she and Chaeyoung needed some “alone time” at the dorm, whatever that meant. Then, as she was leaving the library after a few hours of studying, she ran into Nayeon and Mina again. She had formed somewhat of a friendship with them after attending their student support group to help her deal with her homesickness, so when they said they were heading out to eat, she asked if she could tag along and they happily agreed. 

After dinner, they decided to take a walk, and that’s how she ended up in the park with them, since it was along the way home and she hadn’t seen the place before. It just so happened that Jeongyeon was there too. Something seemed off about her, though. When she noticed them approaching, a wistful look replaced her usual cool demeanor. 

“Nayeon.” Jeongyeon said simply as they arrived 

“Jeongyeon.” Nayeon replied dryly as well.

_ What’s going on?  _ Tzuyu thought as they stopped a few feet away from Jeongyeon. 

“Been a while, huh?” Jeongyeon said.

“Yeah. Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Nayeon responded. “And at our old spot too.”

_ “Our” old spot?  _ Tzuyu wondered.  _ Oh crap, do they have history together? _

"I figured I needed some fresh air." Jeongyeon responded. "What brings you here?"

"Well, we were just on our way home." Nayeon answered before turning around to leave. “Maybe we should get going then-” 

“W-wait.” Jeongyeon said as she stood up. “Nayeon, I just need to ask-”

“Ask what? It’s been a few years now, Jeong.” Nayeon interrupted. “I’m sure there’s nothing left to talk about.”

“Please.” Jeongyeon pleaded, trying to mask the hurt in her voice. “I... I know things didn’t work out but-” 

“Yes, I know, and I’m sorry it had to be like that, but what’s done is done. We can go on with our own lives now.” Nayeon said, cutting her off again. “I think we should all go home too. It’s getting pretty late.” 

“What about you, Tzuyu?” She asked as she turned around to leave with Mina.

“I umm, I’m actually gonna split off from here. Our dorm’s off in the other direction. Take care, you two!” Tzuyu replied. 

“Okay, you stay safe too.” Mina replied, looking back as they left. Tzuyu could see the sympathetic look on her face, meaning that she must’ve understood what happened to some extent.  _ Nayeon must’ve explained it to her,  _ she thought.

Tzuyu looked back to see Jeongyeon with her face buried in her hands, and out of instinct, rushed to sit by her side to try and comfort her.

“Hey Jeongyeon, you alright?” She asked as she sat down, placing a reassuring hand on Jeongyeon’s back.

Jeongyeon took a moment to compose herself as she sat up straight again and tried to speak. “Y-yeah, I just umm… need to take a moment to get myself together. I-i’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Tzuyu replied, taking her hand off her back as they sat there in silence. After a few minutes, Tzuyu spoke again. “If you need to get anything off your chest, I’m here.”

“T-thanks.” Jeongyeon said before she heaved a deep sigh. “I’m guessing you can already tell that Nayeon and I aren’t on good terms.”

“Yeah, umm, is it okay if I ask why?” Tzuyu said. “You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable though.”

Jeongyeon rested her arms on her knees before speaking. “I’m gonna be honest with you, I really don’t feel like reopening old wounds tonight, so uh, thanks for understanding.”

They spent a few more minutes in silence before Tzuyu worked up the guts to ask another question. “So, umm, this place.” Tzuyu said as she looked around. “Seems like it means a lot to you, huh?”

“Yep. Used to spend a lot of time here with umm... with Nayeon.” Jeongyeon answered. “Easily some of the best moments I’ve ever had before things all went south.”

“I can’t imagine how bad that must’ve been” Tzuyu remarked.

“Oh it sucked, like,  _ really  _ sucked. But, well, now that I think about it, I guess she was right.” Jeongyeon said, sighing as she looked up to the night sky. “What’s done is done.”

“Ah, no use sulking over it now. It’s been a few years already and I’m too tired for this crap.” Jeongyeon continued.

“Oh, should we get going then?” Tzuyu asked. “So you can get some rest?”

“Nah, I came here to unwind a little before...well...before  _ that  _ happened.” Jeongyeon answered as she sat up straight again before facing Tzuyu. “So umm, I’m gonna stay for a little longer. You can go if you have to-”

“N-no!” Tzuyu interrupted. “I mean, I uhh, I’m not in a hurry to head back. Besides, I could use some fresh air too.”

Jeongyeon smiled warmly as she sat back in the bench. “It’s your first time here, right?”

Tzuyu nodded in reply. “It’s a bit out of the way from the route back to the dorm, so I never really knew this was here.”

“Well, now you know.” Jeongyeon said before looking back at Tzuyu again and smiling. She could only smile back as she processed what was going on.

_ Oh my God, her smile... This is probably the happiest I’ve been since classes started. I don’t wanna jinx it, but I guess I’ll just see where this goes.  _

\---------

“Where have you been, Tzuyu?” Dahyun asked immediately after opening the door for her. “Chaeyoung and I were getting worried!”

“You two stayed up waiting for me?” Tzuyu asked, not answering Dahyun’s question right away.

“Uhh, no, we were watching a movie and cuddling on the couch when we noticed the time.” Chaeyoung answered from behind Dahyun. “But, yeah, we _were_ a bit worried.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, you two. I was just at a park getting some fresh air. It’s a bit of a walk to get there but it isn’t too far.” Tzuyu responded as she entered, trying hard to conceal a smile (and failing to do so).

“Hey, what’s with the crazy smile on your face?” Dahyun said as she closed the door. “The last time you smiled like that was-”

Chaeyoung gasped in realization. “-was when we were with Jeongyeon!”

“I was gonna say when Chaeyoung ate that pepper that one time to prove she was tough, but I guess Jeongyeon fits the bill too.” Dahyun continued.

Tzuyu was in no place to deny anything at that moment, so she just nodded in confirmation of Chaeyoung’s statement. “Oh my God, Tzuyu! What were you doing there with her?!” Chaeyoung continued.

“N-nothing! We didn’t do anything. We just talked.” Tzuyu answered. “Happy now?”

“Sure, when you tell me everything.” Chaeyoung prodded as she dragged Tzuyu to the couch. “Don’t spare any details, or I’ll be very disappointed.”

“We literally just talked, Chae.” Tzuyu said. “But umm, remember Nayeon from the student support group I’m attending?”

“Uh huh. The one with the pretty girlfriend- ow! What was that for?” Chaeyoung said as Dahyun hit her on her arm.

“Uhh, because you’re calling someone else’s girlfriend pretty?” Dahyun responded.

“Oh come on, I know you think she’s pretty too.” Chaeyoung retorted.

“Well, you’re not wrong, but that’s not what we’re talking about right now. Tzuyu, please continue.” Dahyun said.

“Okay, so, I decided to go get dinner with them, right? And then after that while we were walking, we came across the park, and Jeongyeon was there. But then she and Nayeon had a bit of a confrontation, and can you believe that Nayeon was Jeongyeon’s ex?”

“And Mina was there too? Oh snap, that’s gotta be rough.” Dahyun remarked.

“Yeah, and Jeongyeon looked like she wasn’t doing too well after that so I decided to stay behind.” Tzuyu continued.

“Damn, Tzuyu. I didn’t know you had it in you!” Chaeyoung added as she pat Tzuyu on the back.

“Come on, it just felt like the right thing to do, you know? She was tired and sad after that encounter with Nayeon.” Tzuyu said. “And then, she kinda opened up a bit to me.”

“Then, umm, after a lot of talking, when we were gonna go our separate ways, she gave me a hug before leaving.” Tzuyu added.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun both squealed in excitement at this development, so much so that Tzuyu needed to calm them down before she could continue talking.

“Hey, come on, it was just a friendly gesture!” She said. 

“Admit it, you totally loved it, didn’t you?” Chaeyoung prodded.

“I mean, it was nice but-”

“Then you did! Oh my God, Tzuyu, I’m so happy for you.” Chaeyoung interrupted.

“Aww, that’s adorable. Looks like things are looking up for you, huh?” Dahyun said before letting out a big yawn. “I think it’s time we hit the hay. I still have an 8 am lecture tomorrow.”

“Yeah, it’s past midnight already.” Chaeyoung said as she checked the time. “You should get a lot of rest, since you’ve got a  _ lot  _ of juicy things to tell us.”

“Looking forward to it...” Tzuyu replied dryly as she went over to turn off the TV. 

Tzuyu did not think her night would go like this, but she definitely wasn’t gonna complain.


	8. tzuyu thinks she's slick

Things were starting to get pretty hectic since the preliminary exams were a few weeks away. Normally, Tzuyu would be stressing out about it too much, but thankfully she had a wonderful support group and her friends by her side. Though, it didn’t mean she was a hundred percent safe from the side effects of stress. Tzuyu was the type to eat when she’s stressed, so that meant they ran out of bread more often. 

And that’s where Jeongyeon comes in. Well, sort of.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun knew of Tzuyu’s stress eating habits, so they weren’t really surprised when she headed out more often to replace the bread she ended up eating. Little did they know that Tzuyu used these opportunities to pay Jeongyeon a visit and buy from their bakery. Sure, there was a bakery a stone’s throw away from the dorm, but she kinda wanted to see Jeongyeon. Their friendship had sparked during that night at the park, and even though she was the one who comforted Jeongyeon then, she felt a lot better after it too. 

Since then, she took the time to strike up a conversation with Jeongyeon whenever she came to the bakery, even for just a short while. She didn’t want to rely on her too much, but she can’t deny that Jeongyeon helped brighten her mood, and God knows how much she needed those little moments.

That afternoon was no exception. After her classes had ended for the day, Tzuyu headed back to the dorm to rest a little before changing into comfier clothes and heading out once again to restock their bread. As always, it was a bit of a walk to get to Jeongyeon’s bakery, but it was worth it.

“Tzuyu!” Jeongyeon greeted her as she entered the shop. 

“Hey, Jeongyeon.” Tzuyu greeted back. 

“So, uhh, how’s it going?” Jeongyeon asked. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright, but I’m pretty stressed. Exams are coming in a few weeks and work’s just been piling up.” Tzuyu answered as she reached the counter.

“Yeah, I can feel it too.” Jeongyeon said as she headed to the display rack containing the loaves of white bread. “You buying the usual?”

“Yup. Actually, can I get some focaccia too?” Tzuyu requested.

“Ooohh, nice choice.” Jeongyeon said as she placed a few slices of focaccia in a smaller paper bag that she then placed in the bigger bag containing the loaf of white bread.

“Thanks.” Tzuyu said as she paid and received the bag. “So umm, what about you? How have you been lately?”

“Eh, as good as it can get, I suppose.” Jeongyeon answered as she returned behind the counter. “I have my thesis to worry about too, but I’ve been managing.”

“Well, I’m glad to know you’re still holding up.” Tzuyu remarked. “Though, I’ve been meaning to ask for a while now, how do you keep going? I mean, working in the day and studying at night? That’s gotta be tiring!”

“Heh, well, I guess it’s just a matter of motivation. If you really,  _ really  _ want something, you’d do everything you can to get it, right?” Jeongyeon answered.

“I guess so, but don’t you ever feel demotivated sometimes?” Tzuyu wondered.

“Oh, of course I do. I even thought of dropping out at one point.” Jeongyeon replied as she leaned on the counter. “But it’s part of it, you know? Sure, we all fall sometimes, but it doesn’t matter. What really matters is that we keep getting back up each time.”

_ I never really thought of it that way.  _ Tzuyu thought, pondering on what Jeongyeon just said before speaking. “Wow, those are some wise words to live by.” She remarked. 

“Well it is what it is.” Jeongyeon replied. “We all gotta keep going somehow.”

“Yeah, not like we have much of a choice.” Tzuyu said, making them both chuckle a little. Just then, Jeongyeon’s mom emerged from the kitchen.

“Honey, where’d you put the- oh hello, dearie!” She said as she approached the counter. 

“Good afternoon, ma’am.” Tzuyu greeted. 

“It’s so nice to see you again!” Jeongyeon’s mom said. “Looks like you and Jeongyeon are getting along nicely.”

“Ugh, Ma, not this again.” Jeongyeon complained.

“What? I’m just happy that you’ve been more upbeat recently.” Her mom said. “I haven’t seen you smile like that in a while now, not since-”

“Aaanyway, I think I’m gonna have to excuse myself.” Jeongyeon interrupted. “I gotta get ready for class now.”

“Oh right, I didn’t notice the time.” Tzuyu said, checking her watch as she turned around to leave. “I think I’m gonna go too. Bye now!”

“Alright, dearie, take care.” Jeongyeon’s mom said, waving goodbye as Tzuyu left the shop.

“You know, you two look really cute together.” She remarked as she walked to the door leading to the kitchen.

“Like I haven’t heard _ that _ from you all the time.” Jeongyeon said as she sat on the counter.

“Well, it’s because you two  _ are  _ cute.” Her mom responded before entering the kitchen. “Anyway, get off the counter and go get yourself cleaned up. Wouldn’t want you spreading flour on your way to class.”

“Okay, okay.” Jeongyeon responded, but not leaving the counter just yet. She took a moment to collect her thoughts as she sat there.  _ Have I really been that upbeat recently? And does Tzuyu have anything to do with it? _

“Jeongyeon! You’re gonna be late to class!” Her mom called from the kitchen. 

Realizing what time it was, she left the counter and headed through the kitchen, brushing herself off in there before heading into the living area to reach her room.

_ Well, I guess I  _ have  _ been a bit happier recently.  _ Jeongyeon thought to herself. She didn’t want to admit it yet, but Tzuyu did have something to do with her positive mood.

\---------

Tzuyu finally arrived back at the dorm, feeling a lot better than she did that morning. She walked with a little more pep in her step through the living room to get to the kitchen, not noticing that Dahyun was on the couch typing on her laptop. 

_ Huh, looks like she took her time heading out for bread again.  _ Dahyun wondered as she looked up from what she was doing.  _ I wonder what else besides bread you’re taking care of while you’re out… _

Just then, Chaeyoung arrived from upstairs and was headed to the kitchen before Dahyun beckoned her over.

“What’s up?” Chaeyoung asked as she sat next to Dahyun.

"Have you noticed how Tzuyu takes a little too long to get back when she goes out to buy bread these past few weeks?” Dahyun said softly so that Tzuyu wouldn’t overhear.

“Uh, yeah, but what about it though?” Chaeyoung wondered. “Doesn’t she always take her time doing anything?”

“I know, but it wouldn’t take her  _ that _ long. The nearby bakery is pretty close by, unless-”

“-unless she’s up to something else…” Chaeyoung said, finishing Dahyun’s sentence.

“Or going somewhere else.” Dahyun corrected. “I got a feeling she’s been heading to the  _ other  _ bakery.”

“Ohh! You mean-” Chaeyoung nearly spoke out loud if Dahyun hadn’t shushed her. “-you mean Jeongyeon’s bakery!”

“Exactly.” Dahyun said. “Though, I think we shouldn’t ask her about it just yet. She probably thinks we haven’t noticed yet.”

Just then, Tzuyu walked past them and headed upstairs, humming a tune as she did.

“Well, I guess that’s a matter for another day, so for now, it’s cuddle time!” Dahyun said as she put her laptop down next to her and tackled Chaeyoung in a hug.

“Hey, isn’t it a little too early for cuddle time?” Chaeyoung said as she hugged back. 

“Ehh, any time is cuddle time!” Dahyun replied. 

“Okay, okay.” Chaeyoung said, chuckling as they laid on the couch, with Dahyun resting on top of her. “Any time is cuddle time it is then.”

  
  


\------

  
  


Exam week was almost upon them, and it was very evident how everyone was stressed over it already. It was never kind to anyone, and it didn’t care whether you were a star student or just cruised by with C’s. It was unforgiving, and the girls knew that very well. Things got a little quieter at the dorm, with them choosing to spend their time studying and getting enough rest along with it. 

It was a pretty dull Friday evening. Well, not that their Fridays were any special recently. They had just finished eating dinner but they decided to lounge around in the living room for a bit. They were pretty burnt out since it was the weekend before exam week, so they decided to take a break. They had Saturday and Sunday to study anyway, so a night of rest seemed well-deserved.

Chaeyoung was switching through TV channels, looking for something to watch as she laid her head on Dahyun’s lap. 

“What’s taking you so long?” Dahyun asked as she put her phone down beside her. “I’m getting dizzy from you flipping through the channels so fast.”

“Well, it’s been a while since “A Baker’s Romance” reruns ended, and now I have nothing to watch." Chaeyoung answered.

"Why do you even like those kinds of shows anyway? It's not like they're any good." Dahyun added.

"That's the point! I watch it not because it’s good, but because it’s interesting." Chaeyoung said as she stopped switching channels and looked up at Dahyun. "C'mon, you might get into it too! Just try watching with me, please? Even just one episode?"

"You of all people should know I prefer movies over TV shows, right?" Dahyun reminded her.

"Aww, please?” Chaeyoung said as she pouted at Dahyun and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. “Pretty please?”

They were at a stalemate for a few moments, with Dahyun refusing to give in to Chaeyoung’s attempt to win her over and Chaeyoung remaining unrelenting with her cuteness. Soon enough though, Dahyun gave in (like she always does, but she doesn’t want to admit it).

“Oh, fine.” Dahyun conceded. “But just one episode, alright? Just one.” 

“Yay!” Chaeyoung said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Dahyun. 

“Yeah yeah, don’t get too pumped up about it.” Dahyun replied. “So uhh, what do we watch then?”

“You know what, since we were just talking about it, we could start with “A Baker’s Romance”. I’ve been thinking of re-watching it anyway.” Chaeyoung suggested before looking over to Tzuyu, who was seated at the other end of the couch. “Hey, speaking of baker’s romance, how are things between you and Jeongyeon?”

“H-huh?” Tzuyu looked up from her phone, looking all kinds of confused. “What do you mean between me and Jeongyeon?”

“Like, are things going...you know...smooth?” Chaeyoung continued as she let go of Dahyun.

“Well, yeah, unless the word smooth means something else to you.” Tzuyu answered before shifting her focus back on her phone. “We just talk a bit whenever I head over to their bakery to buy something.”

“And how often have you been doing that recently?” Dahyun added. “We’ve been wondering why you take so long to get back when you’re out buying bread when there’s literally a bakery a few blocks from here.”

“Uhh…” Tzuyu’s voice trailed off, knowing she had no way out of this one. 

“Mhm, I guess we were right then.” Chaeyoung said. “You and your little escapades...”

Tzuyu took a deep breath before continuing to speak. “I’d hate to say it, but maybe you were right about this one, Chae. She just, I don’t know, helps lift my spirits.”

“You’re very welcome, Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung said as she smirked at her, now knowing that things were indeed going smooth between Jeongyeon and Tzuyu. 

At the back of Tzuyu’s mind though, a seed of doubt had taken root. Even though she had literally just confirmed that Chaeyoung was right about taking the chance, a part of her still wondered whether it was the right decision to make. Everything felt like it was going a little  _ too  _ well, and it was that thought that set things off.. 

“Hello? Earth to Tzuyu?” Dahyun said, momentarily bringing Tzuyu out of her thoughts. “You kinda zoned out there. You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay. I umm, I-i think I’m gonna go to bed now.” Tzuyu replied before hastily getting up and heading to her room. Dahyun could tell something was off, so she made a mental note to ask her about it at a later date. Chaeyoung didn’t seem to notice though, since she was still in the middle of channel surfing.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Tzuyu’s bedroom…

Tzuyu found herself on her bed, burying her face into her pillow and struggling to calm herself down.  _ It’s not the time to think about stuff like this,  _ she thought to herself repeatedly.  _ I have more important things to worry about, but why? Why can’t I get this out of my head?! _

She found herself taking rapid, shallow breaths as her grip on her pillow grew tighter.  _ What if my big fat crush on Jeongyeon clouded my decisions? What if Jeongyeon’s just being nice to me and she’s getting tired of me? What if all of this was pointless after all? What if I’m just setting myself up to get hurt? What if this ruins everything I've worked towards? What if- _

The storm of “what-if’s” running through her mind was pierced when her phone rang, grounding her back to reality. With shaky hands, she reached for her phone and checked who was calling.

_ Mom, I really, really need you right now.  _


	9. tzuyu receives a call

Like the eye of a hurricane, the sight of her mom’s name calling on her phone brought a brief moment of respite to her burdened mind. With teary eyes and quivering hands, she pressed the “answer” button on the screen. “H-hi mom!” She greeted with a tremble in her voice.

_ “Hi sweetie! How have you been?”  _

“W-well, I-i’ve been pretty stressed lately, b-but I’m doing okay. What about you? How are things there?””

_ “Oh same old, same old. Your dad’s been ranting about how irresponsible his co-workers are, but besides that, things are going pretty well.” _

“T-that’s good to know. How’s Gucci and Wutzu doing?”

_ “They’re doing a bit better since you left, though I can tell they still miss you a lot like we do.” _

Tzuyu was about to continue asking about how things were going, but the thought of being at home made her choke up. She just wanted to feel the warm comfort of home again. It was all she could think of that would ease her weary mind.

_ “Tzuyu? Are you okay? Is everything alright?” _

She thought about lying to her mom about what she was feeling, but she realized keeping what she felt to herself would just hurt her more.

“N-no, not really.”. 

_ “What’s wrong, sweetie?” _

Tzuyu took a moment to collect herself to try and explain what she was feeling, even though she was on the verge of tears. “I’ve been feeling...I feel like, I’ve been doing everything wrong. I-i feel like I’m not going anywhere and everything I do is pointless and I just-”

She couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, and so they fell. She sobbed, burying her face into her pillow again. “I-i don’t know what to do anymore...” She said as she cried. “I can’t stop thinking that I’m not doing enough. That I… that I’m never gonna be enough.”

_ "It's okay, sweetie, just let it all out. I'll wait for you." _

And Tzuyu did, spending a good minute crying, easing the weight on her chest. It wasn’t that the support group or her friends didn’t help her with dealing with her problems, but sometimes crying it all out is the best way to feel better. Sure, you might feel everything all the more, but it’s better than bottling it up and letting it build up until it explodes.

_ “Feel any better, sweetie?” _

“Y-yeah.” Tzuyu said, sniffling as she wiped her tears. “I-i just… gah, I don’t know, mom.”

_ “It’s alright. Take a moment to breath. So, what’s been on your mind?” _

“I guess the pressure of school is getting to me, you know? It’s not the same when I’m home.”

_ “I understand, sweetie. I know that feeling too. When the stress is just too much and everything just keeps on piling up, and it’s even harder because you’re far from home, and then boom. You just pop like a balloon.” _

“Heh, yeah, just like that. Pop like a balloon.”

They shared a brief chuckle before her mom sighed and spoke again.

_ “Oh if I could hug you right now, I would hug you real tight. You’ll always be enough for us, sweetie. Never forget that, okay? Even when you don’t feel like you aren’t, we’ll always be here to remind you. Me, your dad, and your buddies too! So hang in there, okay? You can do this!” _

Tears welled up in Tzuyu’s eyes again, but this time, they were tears of joy. “Aw, mom, you just made me cry again. Ah, anyway, I think I’m gonna go rest up now. I’ve got a lot of studying to catch up with tomorrow.”

_ “Haha, alright, rest easy now. Good night, sweetie. I love you!” _

“I love you too mom. Bye!” Tzuyu said before hanging up. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling, letting her thoughts drift for a moment.  _ Everything might not be alright, but that’s okay. It’ll pass. It’ll pass... _

She nearly fell asleep when she heard her door creak open. She sat up to see Dahyun and Chaeyoung peeking their heads in.

“Hey Tzu, you okay?” Chaeyoung asked. “Dahyun said we should check on you because you suddenly-”

Tzuyu had never gotten on her feet faster as she ran over and opened the door to wrap her friends in a big, tight hug. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were confused at first, but they just hugged back, feeling that Tzuyu really needed it.

“I love you guys.” Tzuyu mumbled, still not letting go of the two.

“We love you too, Tzuyu.” Dahyun replied before slowly trying to squirm her way out of the hug. “Uhh, can we let go now? I can’t breathe.”

“Nope, you’re staying here.” Chaeyoung said as she hugged tighter. Dahyun whined before managing to slip underneath and get out of the hug. She huffed as she caught her breath after being hugged tight for that long, until Tzuyu and Chaeyoung looked at each other before looking at Dahyun with a glint of mischief in their eyes. 

“Uhh, why are you two looking at me like that?” Dahyun asked.

“Get her!” Chaeyoung yelled as they began to run after Dahyun, who proceeded to run away and head down the stairs. However, upon reaching the second-to-the-last step before getting to the bottom, she lost balance. She managed to grab hold of one of the handrails, but that didn’t save her from slipping and landing flat on her ass.

“Ow!” She yelled in pain. It took a moment for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to process what had just happened as they stood at the top of the staircase.

“Oh my god, Dahyun! Are you okay?!” Tzuyu yelled as they ran to her side to help her up. 

“Y-yeah, but my ass really hurts a lot. I think I need an ice pack.” Dahyun said as they helped her to the couch. “Chae, can you get it for me?”

“Okay. Uhh, where’s the medicine box again?” Chaeyoung asked as they let Dahyun down on the couch.

“It’s on top of the fridge.” Tzuyu answered. “Ehh, you know what, maybe I should go get it. You stay with Dahyun.” She said before leaving the two in the living room.

“You know, maybe it wasn’t the best decision to run down the stairs.” Chaeyoung remarked, smirking as she sat next to Dahyun. 

“Don’t give me that look, Chae.” Dahyun replied, with narrowed eyes trained on Chaeyoung’s mischievous expression. “If you two hadn’t chased me, I wouldn’t’ve had to run in the first place.”

“Well, at least your butt was big enough to cushion your fall.” Chaeyoung continued.

Dahyun’s eyes widened as she inhaled sharply before hitting Chaeyoung on the shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You still got the nerve to joke about my ass, huh? You know what, just for that, no cuddles until exams are over!” Dahyun answered.

“Aw come on, I’m sorry!” Chaeyoung said as she tried to wrap Dahyun in a hug, but Dahyun resisted easily.

“No no no, I’m standing by what I said. No. Cuddles.” Dahyun said, pushing Chaeyoung away and standing her ground. Chaeyoung slumped back into her spot on the couch in defeat as Tzuyu finally came back with the ice pack. 

“Alright, Dahyun, here’s the ice pack.” She said as she handed it over to her before noticing the tension between her two friends, made obvious because Chaeyoung was facing away from Dahyun with her arms folded. “Uhh, what’s going on here?”

“Dahyun won’t give me cuddles.” Chaeyoung mumbled.

“Chaeyoung said my ass was big.” Dahyun mumbled as well as she pressed the ice pack onto the spot where her butt hurt the most.

Tzuyu scratched her head in confusion as she looked at them. “Uhh, but your ass  _ is  _ big, Dahyun.”

The same shocked expression returned on Dahyun’s face, making Tzuyu realize she may have worded it wrong. “B-but not in the bad way!” Tzuyu added. “I mean, it’s the nice kind of big. I’d say it’s one of your best features!”

“You’re lucky you have a big ass…” Chaeyoung muttered under her breath.

“Shut up, you’re not making me feel any better.” Dahyun responded.

“So... I think I’ll go get ready for bed now. I’ll let you two deal with this by yourselves.” Tzuyu said before heading to the bathroom to wash up a little.  _ They constantly fight over the smallest of things, but neither of them can’t stay mad at each other for too long. I’m sure I’ll find them both in Dahyun’s bed in the morning. _

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she headed back to her room to change into her favorite pair of pajamas and went straight to bed. She tucked herself in and closed her eyes, almost falling asleep until her phone dinged. 

_ Just when I actually wanna go to sleep…  _ She thought to herself as she took her phone from her nightstand, momentarily being blinded as the bright screen turned on as she checked the text.

_ Jeongyeon?!  _

The sight of Jeongyeon’s name on the notification sent a jolt down her spine as she bolted upright to read the text.

\--

_ hey tzuyu, i know its kinda late and i hope im not bothering you, but can i ask for a favor?  _

_ \-- _

She tried thinking about it for a moment, but she really couldn’t think straight. She was still reeling from crying her eyes out, so she was pretty out of it, but she tried her best to answer anyway.

\--

_ oh sure! what is it? _

_ \-- _

_ its kinda hard to explain through text. is it ok if i call? _

\--

_ Ah, screw it, why not?  _ She thought.  _ Things can’t possibly get any worse, right? _

\--

_ umm sure!  _

_ \-- _

Tzuyu waited for the longest ten seconds of her life before her phone finally rang. She quickly put her ear to her phone as she answered the call.

“Hi Jeongyeon!”

_ “Tzuyu! Hey! So uhh, I’m gonna keep it short, but basically, I need some extra hands at the bakery in a week or two. We’re working with one of the nearby sandwich shops because they’re gonna provide sandwiches for an event and they need bread for sandwiches. Like, a lot of bread. Mom insists that we could do it by ourselves, but I don’t wanna overwork her. So umm, is it okay if I could ask for some help from you? I understand if you don’t want to, so no pressure.” _

“N-no! I mean, it’s alright. I’d be happy to help. Maybe I could even convince my friends to help too!”

_ “Really? You’d do that? Aww, thanks Tzuyu. I’ll update you with the details, but it’s definitely gonna be on a weekend so that it won’t mess with our schedules. Thanks again, Tzuyu. I owe you big time.”  _

“Oh, don’t worry about it. So umm, I’m gonna go to bed now. You should too.”

_ “God, I wish I could. They’re making us submit a draft of our thesis online by Sunday evening so I gotta finish up by tonight.” _

“Damn, that’s rough. Well, anyway, good luck with your thesis! I’ll leave you to it then. Bye now!”

_ “Bye Tzuyu! Have a good night!” _

After hanging up, Tzuyu laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, processing what had just happened. She felt oddly giddy, which was the last thing she’d think she’d feel that night. She tried to sleep it off, but the ecstatic feeling in her chest was too great. 

  
_ So much for wanting to sleep tonight…  _


	10. dahyun and chaeyoung go on a date (and find two very familiar people)

The exam week went by like a fever dream, but at least the hazy nights of falling asleep while studying on their desks were now behind them. They might have their finals to worry about next, but they wouldn’t have to think about it for a while. 

Dahyun woke up that lazy Saturday morning to the sound of something (or someone) hitting her door, followed by a short “Ow!” from whoever was outside. She got to her feet and slipped on her slippers before making her way to the door. The sight that greeted her upon opening it would’ve been so adorable and sweet if she wasn’t so sleepy. 

“Ah! You’re awake.” Chaeyoung gasped, nearly dropping the plate in her hands as she saw Dahyun. “It was supposed to be a surprise but uhh, looks like you got up already.”

“Yeah, you hitting the door kinda gave it away.” Dahyun responded. “But who said I can’t get back in bed?” She said as her lips curved into a smile, making Chaeyoung feel a little better after the failed surprise attempt.

“So, what’s this about?” Dahyun asked as they sat on the bed. “Is this a peace offering or something?”

“Well, I was just thinking....” Chaeyoung said as she placed the plate between them. “We should go out today. You know, eat somewhere nice, maybe go to the movies?”

“So it _is_ a peace offering.” Dahyun said as she took the sandwich from the plate. “But what are you making up for? I don’t remember having an argument with you recently.” She said before taking a small bite from the sandwich.

“Well umm, I still kinda feel bad about the last time we were supposed to go on a date. You know, when I decided to help Tzuyu with Jeongyeon.” Chaeyoung answered timidly. “So I thought I owe you a proper date this time.” 

Dahyun was still pretty sleepy so It took a moment for it to click in her head, but when it did, she put the sandwich back on the plate and turned to face Chaeyoung and cup her cheeks.

“Aww, Chaeyoung, you don’t owe me anything.” Dahyun said. “We still had fun that night, didn’t we? And you succeeded in helping Tzuyu too! I’d say it was a win-win for all of us.”

“But-”

“Shh. No but’s.” Dahyun interrupted as she held Chaeyoung’s face and looked straight into her eyes. “We’re still going out, but not to make up for anything. We’re going out because we want to, okay?”

“Okay.” Chaeyoung said, earning a sigh of relief from Dahyun as she let go of her to continue eating the sandwich. “So, I’ve been looking up some nearby restaurants but I wanted to ask for your opinion as well.” Chaeyoung continued as she took her phone out and showed the options she found.

“Ooohh, this one seems nice. And not too expensive too.” Dahyun remarked as she pointed to one on the screen.

“Hmm, yeah you’re right.” Chaeyoung realized. “I was gonna suggest this other one, but it looks like we can spend less if we go with your choice.”

“Good thing you decided to ask me first then.” Dahyun said in the middle of a bite of her sandwich. 

“Well, you’ve always been the more budget conscious of the two of us so...” Chaeyoung said as she put her phone on the bedside table and laid back in the bed. “It’s kind of standard procedure to ask you about things like this.”

“Another day, another wallet saved.” Dahyun remarked.

_“Guys? Did one of you order something online? A package just arrived!”_ They heard Tzuyu yell from downstairs.

“A package?” Dahyun wondered as she shifted her gaze to Chaeyoung, who sat up at the mention of the package arriving. “Chae, did you-”

“Oop, that must be my plan B. Be right back.” Chaeyoung said as she stood up and moved to leave the room.

“Plan B? What the- Chae!” Dahyun called out to her, but Chaeyoung simply headed out as quickly as she could. _What did she buy this time? So much for talking about being budget conscious…_

Chaeyoung seemed to take her time downstairs with the package, since Dahyun managed to finish eating her sandwich. Just as she decided to take the plate downstairs, Chaeyoung returned with her hands behind her back.

“What did you buy this time?” Dahyun asked as she sighed.

“Well uhh, heh, it’s a little something we were talking about some time ago.” Chaeyoung said shyly. “I was planning on getting it for our anniversary, but then I thought I needed a plan B in case my peace offering didn’t work out so, yeah, here it is.”

Dahyun couldn’t believe it when Chaeyoung held her hands out in front of her to show what she bought. “Oh my god, Chae! You didn’t!” She exclaimed as she placed the plate back on the bed to take the ring box in Chaeyoung’s hands. Opening it revealed two rings with special engravings on both of them: “DH & CY”, written between symbols of an eagle and a tiger.

“Chaeyoung…” Dahyun was at a total loss for words. She knew Chaeyoung had a knack for doing things on impulse (which included the occasional online purchase), but this was a real surprise. Getting a custom engraving on not just one, but _two_ rings? That’s actually something well planned.

“So… do you like it?” Chaeyoung asked shyly.

“Like it? I _love_ it!” Dahyun said, putting the box down on the bed before rushing to wrap Chaeyoung in a big, tight hug. “I didn’t think you’d remember!”

“Well, it was too good of an idea to forget so I took note of it.” Chaeyoung said, meeting Dahyun’s eyes as she put her hands on Dahyun’s waist. “Guess my note taking finally paid off, eh?”

“Mhm, now I feel like _I_ owe you something now.” Dahyun teased as she slowly pushed Chaeyoung towards the bed.

“Oh? I thought we weren’t gonna owe each other anything?” Chaeyoung asked as Dahyun playfully pushed her to the bed, careful not to land on the plate and the box as she laid on top of Chaeyoung without breaking eye contact.

“Heh, uhh, wow, okay.” Chaeyoung stuttered. “It’s a little too early for this, don’t you think?” Dahyun ignored Chaeyoung’s question, chuckling to herself as she held Chaeyoung’s face close to hers, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Their moment was interrupted though when they heard a piercing scream echo from downstairs, nearly startling their souls out of them. “A spider!!!” They heard Tzuyu yell.

“Oh, damn it.” Dahyun muttered before burying her face in Chaeyoung’s chest.

“I guess that’s your cue.” Chaeyoung said as she chuckled. “You know I can’t deal with bugs either.”

“Yeah, I know, gimme a sec.” Dahyun said, sighing before getting off of Chaeyoung. “On my way! Don’t hurt yourself trying to get away from it!” She yelled as she left the room.

_And that’s why I love you. Well, not just because of that, but it’s part of it._ Chaeyoung thought to herself.

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


A few hours later after the spider incident, Tzuyu was laying around in bed watching random stuff on Youtube. Dahyun and Chaeyoung left after lunch to go on a date so she was alone at the dorm. 

Again.

Although, as much as she didn’t like being alone, having some peace and quiet to herself was nice every once in a while, considering how rowdy things get sometimes. It was different, knowing she had the place all to herself, but then again, there wasn’t much to do by herself.

She was falling asleep in the middle of a painting restoration video when a notification popped up on her phone. Under any normal circumstance, she would’ve just ignored it, but seeing Jeongyeon’s name sent a bolt of energy through her. She immediately sat up and read the message.

\--

_hey tzuyu! im meeting up with one of the event organizers and a representative of the sandwich shop we’re gonna be working with. i was wondering if you wanna come with me? you dont have to come if you dont want to, but it would save us the hassle of me explaining the details to you later_

\--

  
  


_Well, I was looking for a reason to head out anyway. Why the hell not?_ Tzuyu thought as she typed her response.

  
  


\--

_sure! where do we meet?_

\--

_Rosie’s. you know where that is right?_

_and its like a dinner meeting thing, so maybe 6-ish?_

\--

_oh yeah i know where that is_

_so rosie’s at 6?_

_\--_

_yep_

_\--_

_its a date! :D_

_i mean_

_you know_

_like the expression_

_not like a “date” date_

\--

  
  


_Ah! Why did I say that?_ She thought as she facepalmed, immediately regretting the message she sent. _Tzuyu, you’re getting a little too comfy, aren’t you?_

  
  


\--

_hahaha dont worry, i got that_

_so uhh see you later then?_

\--

_yeah! see you!_

\--

  
  


_Chou Tzuyu, you are the biggest idiot to ever exist._ She thought to herself again as she put her phone down. _You’re lucky Jeongyeon’s the literal physical embodiment of everything nice in this world. And now, you’re going on a date with her. No, it’s_ not _a date. It’s a meeting._

  
  


\------------------------------------------

  
  


“Good evening! Welcome to Rosie’s!” One of the servers greeted them at the door. “Table for how many, ma’am?”

“Oh, just for two.” Dahyun answered.

The server smiled at them warmly before guiding them to one of the available tables. “Right this way!”

“Wow, this place really looks as nice as it did in the pictures.” Chaeyoung remarked as they followed. “And the reviews weren’t lying too! It really does feel warm and inviting.”

“Yes ma’am! We here at Rosie’s take pride in being able to make our customers feel at home _and_ provide them with delicious but reasonably priced food.” The server said as they arrived at a table. “Here we are. Please make yourselves comfortable and don’t hesitate to call our attention when you’re ready to order.” She continued as Dahyun and Chaeyoung sat down before handing them menus. Then, she left.

“Ahh, what a day.” Chaeyoung said as she stretched out a little in her seat. “My arms still kinda hurt from playing air hockey earlier.”

“You know you didn’t have to go that hard, right?” Dahyun reminded her. “And you still lost in the end, so…”

“Oh please, you’re just salty I beat you at the claw machine.” Chaeyoung retorted.

“That... wasn’t even a competition, Chae.” Dahyun pointed out.

“Eh, same difference.” Chaeyoung said with a half-shrug. “We both tried and only _I_ managed to get one out of it.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll let you have that one.” Dahyun said as she chuckled. “Anyway, let’s go see what the menu has to offer.” She continued as she looked through the food listed on the menu. Chaeyoung did the same, taking her time to check out the food options.

After a solid minute or two, they still haven’t decided on what they wanted to eat, but Chaeyoung decided to peek over her menu to steal a glance at Dahyun. She always looked cute when she was deep in thought, and deciding on what to eat was one of those times she would be deep in thought.

“You’re gonna melt me if you keep staring like that.” Dahyun said without looking up, catching Chaeyoung staring at her.

“Then I could keep you in a bottle and carry you everywhere with me.” Chaeyoung answered back.

Dahyun simply shook her head in response as she chuckled. “Just pick something already. Aren’t you hungry yet?”

“A little, but it’s nothing if I get to stare at-” Chaeyoung stopped in the middle of her witty (and undeniably cheesy) one-liner after something caught her eye: a familiar face-- no, _two_ familiar faces seated a few tables over from them.

“Chae? What’s up?” Dahyun asked as she looked up. “Something wrong?”

“Dahyun, behind you, a few tables away.” Chaeyoung said in a softer voice. “Guess who I’m looking at.”

“Uh, is this another one of your surprises?” Dahyun asked as she turned to look. “Because if it is, I would be very-”

Even Dahyun found herself at a loss for words at what she was seeing.

_Oh my God, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon?_


	11. tzuyu is on a date (but not really. it's not a date. really.)

Tzuyu found herself racking her brain for something to talk about, since she and Jeongyeon had been sitting next to each other for about ten minutes now. They both arrived a little earlier than scheduled, so they decided to sit next to each other under the assumption that the organizer and the sandwich shop representative were arriving on time.

_Well this is awkward._ She thought to herself as she fidgeted with her phone in her hands. _Good thing Dahyun and Chaeyoung aren’t here to see this, or I’ll never hear the end of it._

Tzuyu was about to try and ask Jeongyeon about her day, but Jeongyeon managed to speak first. “So uhh, looks like we’re both early, huh?” Jeongyeon remarked.

“Heh, yeah. My mom always told me that to be early is to be on time so, here I am.” Tzuyu answered. “So umm, where are the others?”

“Dunno, but I’m sure they’re on their way. It’s almost 6:30 anyway.” Jeongyeon said. “So, how have you been holding up lately?” She continued.

“Oh, you know, the usual. I’m sort of getting used to it, but I still get tired a lot.” Tzuyu answered. “I always thought college was just gonna be like high-school but a hundred times harder. Turns out, it’s a thousand times harder.”

“Amen to that.” Jeongyeon agreed. “The first year is always tough, and just when you thought you’ll get used to it, the next year just slaps you across the face. And the next one. And the next one until you finally graduate.”

“Sheesh, that’s sad to think about.” Tzuyu remarked. “But I guess that’s just how it is.”

“Yup, but I’m sure you can handle it. You made it this far and you’re still going.” Jeongyeon added as she smiled in Tzuyu’s direction. It was barely a compliment, but Tzuyu still found herself struggling not to crack a smile. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

“And then there’s my friends. Nothing wrong with them, but sometimes I really just wanna tell them to get a room.” Tzuyu continued. “Like, have some respect for the single person in the room.”

“Heh, yeah, I get that. I’ve been on the receiving end of that from my friends in the past.” Jeongyeon said as she chuckled to herself. “They were always like “Oh great, here comes Nayeon and Jeongyeon again.””

“You two were that close, huh?” Tzuyu asked.

“Yeah, but you know, a lot can happen.” Jeongyeon continued, her voice trailed off. A brief moment of silence passed between them since the talk about Nayeon was still a sensitive topic for Jeongyeon. “But, you know, as the youngsters say nowadays, “it do be like that sometimes”.”

Tzuyu couldn’t help but hold back a laugh. “Oh come on, you’re not _that_ old.” 

“Well, I certainly _feel_ old. Baking in the morning and studying in the evening can really do a number on you.” Jeongyeon responded as she rolled up one of her sleeves and pointed to a spot on her arm. “See this scar? Burnt myself on a preheated pan because I was zoning out after pulling an all-nighter.”

“Damn…” Tzuyu could only say, both from the story of the scar and from the sight of Jeongyeon’s toned arm muscles. She could feel her heartbeat through her chest with the sudden feeling that washed over her. She couldn’t quite tell what it was, but the uncertainty of it all made her feel nervous.

Just then, Jeongyeon’s phone vibrated in her pocket. “Oh, it must be them.” She said as she took her phone out to check the text. As she read the message though, she slowly pursed her lips and sighed deeply.

Tzuyu snapped out of her feelings for a moment as she noticed the change in Jeongyeon’s expression and decided to ask about it. “What’s up? Is there a problem?” 

Jeongyeon sat back in her seat as she spoke. “Apparently, there’s been a little mix-up with the other organizers so they’re gonna be a bit late.”

“O-oh, well that’s unfortunate.” Tzuyu remarked.

“I know, right? They don’t know how long they’ll take, but they did say that we can order something to snack on while we wait because the dinner will get served when we’re all here.” Jeongyeon added. “At least we got that going for us, I guess.” 

_More one-on-one time with Jeongyeon? Crap, should I be happy about it or not? I shouldn’t be tense, but why am I tense?! What the hell am I feeling?!_ She thought to herself as she tried to come up with something to say. 

“Hey, you alright?” Jeongyeon asked her after noticing her fidgeting and her tense expression.

“Oh! Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just a little cold.” Tzuyu answered before moving to stand up. “I uhh, I need to go to the bathroom." She left quickly, leaving a confused Jeongyeon behind.

_I just need to take a breather and get myself together._ Tzuyu thought as she entered the restroom and went straight to the sink. She turned on the tap, letting the water run through her fingers for a moment before washing her face to clear her mind.

After she was done though, the person she saw standing next to her made her want to sink into the floor, because wouldn’t you know it, it was-

“Dahyun?!” Tzuyu let out with a startled gasp.

“Oh! Tzuyu! Fancy seeing you here.” Dahyun remarked, acting surprised to see her. 

“W-what are you doing here?” Tzuyu asked right away. 

“Same reason you are.” Dahyun answered as she gave Tzuyu a playful nudge. “I see you got a date tonight too, eh?”

“It’s not a date! Really, it’s not.” Tzuyu said in an attempt to keep Dahyun from teasing her. “Remember the event that Jeongyeon needed my help with? We’re just meeting up with the organizer and it just so happens that they’re late.”

“Mhm, okay, sure.” Dahyun replied, still not quite believing Tzuyu’s statement. “Did you ask her out or did she ask you out?”

“Well, she was the one who asked me if I wanted to come to the meeting with her, but that’s besides the point. It’s _not_ a date.” Tzuyu persisted. 

“So what are you doing here then?” Dahyun asked.

“I’m uhh… well…” Tzuyu said as she tried to think of an excuse. “I just need to take a moment for myself, you know?”

“Really now…” Dahyun remarked in disbelief. “You’re literally with Jeongyeon and you decide to take a moment for yourself.”

“I mean, don’t we all need some time for ourselves? Like, even when we’re with our… uhh…” Tzuyu said as her voice trailed off. 

Dahyun laughed at Tzuyu’s attempt at lying. “Alright Tzuyu, tell me the truth. What’s going on with you?”

“Alright, you got me.” She conceded, sighing as she turned to face the mirror. “Truth is, I’m really nervous right now and I needed to catch my breath.” 

“What are you worrying about?” Dahyun asked further while she retouched her makeup. “I thought she already knew that you have a crush on her and she’s cool with it.”

“Because… well...” Tzuyu muttered, her voice trailing off. “Because I think I like her. Like, _for_ _real,_ like her.”

“She’s just so… God where do I start? She’s nice, she’s smart, and she’s strong- physically _and_ mentally. I don’t know where she finds the motivation to keep going.”

“Oh. My. God.” Dahyun could only say as she couldn’t contain her excitement, rushing to hug Tzuyu and pretending to cry. “Oh my God! I can’t believe it, our baby’s growing up so fast…”

“Oh quit it, Dahyun, it’s not like you’re that much older than me.” Tzuyu said as Dahyun broke off from her hug. “But…how do I… how do I deal with this now? I mean, clearly I’m not doing a good job right now.”

“Take it easy, Tzu. You got this!” Dahyun reassured her. “Just be you, okay? I know you got it in you.”

“Thanks Dahyun.” Tzuyu said as she pulled Dahyun in to wrap her in a proper warm hug. “But promise me you and Chaeyoung won’t make fun of me when we get back to the dorm. Deal?”

“Heh, alright, deal. Now get your ass back out there.” Dahyun said as she let go and playfully slapped Tzuyu’s butt. “Jeongyeon might die of boredom waiting for you.”

“Alright! Alright, I’m going.” Tzuyu said, laughing a little as she left the restroom. With a renewed resolve, she walked back to their table with a little more pep in her step.

“Hi.” Tzuyu greeted as she returned to her seat. “Sorry for taking too long. My stomach’s been acting up recently.” 

“It’s fine, you didn’t take that long.” Jeongyeon said as she perused the menu. “Soooo, are you hungry?”

“A little. Why?” Tzuyu asked.

“Wanna get chicken wings?” Jeongyeon suggested as she looked over at Tzuyu.

“Umm, sure!” Tzuyu agreed. “What flavors do they have?”

Jeongyeon returned to reading the flavors listed on the menu. “Uhh, they have garlic parmesan, barbecue, buffalo, honey-glaze, and a flavor called nuclear.”

“Nuclear, huh? Sounds spicy.” Tzuyu remarked.

“Wanna give it a shot?” Jeongyeon asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Tzuyu answered. “Though, I do have to say that I haven’t really built up much of a tolerance yet. Even store-bought hot sauce can make me sweat.”

“Heh, that’s okay. Baby steps!” Jeongyeon reassured her as she put the menu down. “We all gotta start somewhere, right?”

“Heh, yeah.” Tzuyu could only respond. _You’re right. Baby steps. I shouldn’t be in a rush with my feelings. I have to deal with it step by step, and this seems like a good place to start._

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Can you scoot over a little?” Chaeyoung asked as she craned her neck to check on Tzuyu and Jeongyeon. 

“Chae, come on, we can leave them be. Tzuyu’s got this.” Dahyun replied. 

“I know, I know. I just can’t help but be happy for her, you know?” Chaeyoung said as she relaxed back in her seat. “She hasn’t been this happy since, well, since the school year started.”

“Yeah. Look at ‘em. I think I get it now, how Tzuyu feels around us.” Dahyun remarked as she turned to look at them as well.

“How so?” Chaeyoung asked before taking a sip of water.

“I mean, you’re happy for them, but at the back of your mind, you wanna tell them to get a room.” Dahyun responded as she watched them. “They’re still cute though. It’s almost like looking in a mirror.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Chaeyoung said as she put her glass back down. “Except we’re not as tall as both of them.”

“So what? We’re cute-sized!” Dahyun said as she turned back to face Chaeyoung again. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Chaeyoung was at a loss for words after what Dahyun said. She simply looked up and gazed into Dahyun’s eyes as she took her hand, smiling warmly as she squeezed tight. She can already feel herself blush as she watched Dahyun hide her face in an attempt to hide her own blushing.

“Ah, man, you’re starting to rub off on me.” Dahyun said as she laughed.

“Maybe I already have. You’re just embarrassed to admit it.” Chaeyoung teased. “Let’s be real here, you actually like it when I get all cheesy.”

“No I don’t! Not entirely anyway.” Dahyun answered as Chaeyoung let go of her hand. “Let’s just keep eating. The food’s getting cold.”

_We might disagree on a lot of things, but I wouldn’t have it any other way either._


	12. tzuyu ends up in an awkward situation. like, *really* awkward

It took her a while, but Tzuyu could finally say with confidence that she was at ease. 

Maybe even a little  _ too  _ at ease.

As they waited for their order to arrive, she and Jeongyeon spent the last few minutes talking about their interests and just generally enjoying each other’s company. For some reason, Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel that this moment felt different from all the times when she came by the bakery during her free time. Sure, they sometimes talked about topics that might be deemed a bit sensitive or deep, but this time it seemed almost…  _ intimate...  _ if the way they were unconsciously inching closer to each other was an indication of anything.

Then, they moved on to talking about pets when Jeongyeon brought up a picture of her cat Bami. 

“This is a picture of him when we celebrated his first year with us, and then... oh! This was when we first got him. Look at how small he was!” Jeongyeon said as she showed the picture and swiped through a few more. 

Tzuyu remembered that cat. How could she forget when it literally stole her wallet?  _ That little angry face of his really is...unique. I wonder... _

“Umm, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but has he always looked like that?” Tzuyu asked.

“Always looked like what?”

“Always looked, you know, pissed?” Tzuyu continued. “I’m not saying he isn’t cute and all, but he always looks like he’s planning to kill someone.”

Jeongyeon laughed at Tzuyu’s remark before swiping to another photo. “Yeah, he’s always been like that even before we decided to adopt him. The people at the shelter honestly didn’t think anyone would want him because of how he looked, but it only made us want to take him home all the more.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you. You gave him a home when nobody else wanted to." Tzuyu said, feeling her heart swell with happiness a little.

“It just felt right, you know? Even the weirdest looking animals deserve a home.” Jeongyeon continued, and Tzuyu swears she might be falling for her even more.

“So what about you? Do you have any pets?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Oh, I have two dogs back at home. Their names are Gucci and Wutzu.” Tzuyu answered as she brought up a few photos of them on her phone.

“Oh my God, they’re adorable!” Jeongyeon said immediately upon seeing the photos. “They look so polite!”

“Polite? Heh, that’s new.” Tzuyu mused as she swiped through a few more photos. “That’s the first time I’ve heard someone describe my dogs like that.”

“What do you mean?” Jeongyeon asked with a little head tilt.

“Well, everyone always says that my dogs look like rats, especially Gucci.” Tzuyu answered, sounding a little downhearted. “I try not to let it get to me, but it still hurts when people call him a rat.”

“Aww, come here.” Jeongyeon said as she put her arm around Tzuyu’s shoulders and pulled her close. “If someone ever does that again, we’re fighting them.” She continued as she looked up and raised her fist into the air.

Tzuyu couldn’t help but giggle at Jeongyeon’s gesture. “I appreciate that, but I don't really like confrontation. I just try my best to ignore them when it happens.”

Jeongyeon looked at her, wide-eyed with astonishment. “Damn, you can stand that? I wouldn’t have had the patience if someone called Bami ugly. I would’ve been out there like Mike Tyson going “pow pow”!” She said, letting go of Tzuyu before making punching motions in the air. 

“Oh please, you wouldn’t have the guts. You’re just as soft as I am.” Tzuyu teased as she poked Jeongyeon’s side, making her yelp.

“Ah! Stop, I’m ticklish!” Jeongyeon said as she playfully swatted Tzuyu’s hand away. Tzuyu didn’t stop though and proceeded to tickle her all over. They both laughed as Jeongyeon tried her best to stop her, eventually resorting to wrapping Tzuyu in a bear hug.

“Hey, that’s not fair. You have strong arms!” Tzuyu said as she tried to move.

“Thanks. It’s what I get for kneading dough all day.” Jeongyeon replied, chuckling as she kept her hold on her. Even though the hug was a bit tight, Tzuyu had never felt so comfortable to be in someone’s arms, so much so that she closed her eyes and rested her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder without thinking about it. Eventually, Jeongyeon’s hold on her loosened as she rested her own head on Tzuyu’s. 

_This is nice._ Tzuyu thought to herself. _This is very nice... Wait, hang on, what the hell am I doing?_ _What the hell are_ we _doing?!_

Her eyes shot open when she realized the position they were in, and it looked like Jeongyeon had just realized it too. They quickly returned to their original positions and felt embarrassed about what just happened. Tzuyu was already feeling herself blush and proceeded to look away to hide her face.

What followed was probably the longest and most awkward silence either of them had experienced. They also realized that their chairs were basically sticking to each other, so they moved back to their original spots to give each other space.

After another uncomfortable minute had gone by, Jeongyeon finally decided to face Tzuyu again and broke the silence. 

“So, umm…”

“Yeah, I uhh, that was…”

“Too much?”

“No! I mean, just a little umm...”

“Weird.”

“Yeah, weird.”

“A little weird, but not too weird, right?”

“Yup, not too weird.”

You could cut the tension with a knife, and it seemed like the waitress that arrived to bring them their order felt it too.

“Here you go, one order of nuclear chicken wings… Umm, is everything alright?” The waitress asked.

“Y-yes, everything’s fine.” Tzuyu stuttered as she smiled at the waitress. “Can we have some water too?”

“Oh! Heh, sorry, my bad. I’ll be back in a sec.” The waiter said before bowing and turning to leave. Not a moment too soon, the waitress returned with two glasses of cold water. Tzuyu’s throat felt dry after what just happened, so the moment the waitress put their glasses down, she took her glass and immediately gulped down all her water in one go, earning a surprised look from both Jeongyeon and the waitress.

“Do you umm, want a refill Miss?” The waitress asked.

“Y-yes. Thank you.” Tzuyu answered shyly as she handed her cup to the waitress who then headed off to refill it.

“Heh, seems like someone’s thirsty.” Jeongyeon commented in an attempt to ease the tension. It didn’t work, obviously, as it only served to make Tzuyu blush even more. 

_ Goddamnit, why did I let myself get carried away?  _ Tzuyu thought to herself.  _ I was in Jeongyeon’s arms. In her arms! And she was hugging me. She was hugging me, and I felt like I could melt right then and there… _

“Here’s your water, ma’am.” The waitress said as she returned with the water, snapping Tzuyu out of her daze. 

“Oh, and umm, can we just get these wings wrapped to-go?” Jeongyeon butted in as she looked over behind the waitress. Tzuyu wondered what she was looking at, so she followed Jeongyeon’s line of sight. She saw that Jeongyeon was looking at the people that had just entered the restaurant: a woman in a blazer walking hand-in-hand with another woman in a simple sunday dress.

_ Is that them? Thank goodness, we can finally get this meeting over with.  _ Tzuyu thought, feeling slightly relieved. 

“Ah! By the way, here’s the payment. I almost forgot to tell you that this is separate from the reserved dinner for the table.” Jeongyeon said as she pulled her wallet out and handed some cash.

“I see, okay. Will do, ma’am!” The waitress said as she took the plate of wings and took the money before leaving them.

Tzuyu couldn’t work up the strength to insist that they split the payment for the wings, so she just kept to herself as the two women that Jeongyeon was looking at finally reached their table.

“Oh my God, Jeongyeon, we’re so sorry to keep you waiting.” The woman in a sunday dress said they sat down at the other side of the table. “We really couldn’t afford to resolve the issue at a later date due to time constraints.”

“It’s okay, Sana. At least you two are here now.” Jeongyeon replied as she straightened her posture, almost as if she wasn’t totally flustered like Tzuyu was a few minutes ago. “Anyway, Sana, Momo, this is Tzuyu. She’s my uhh--”

“Friend. I’m her friend.” Tzuyu cut her off as she shook Sana’s then Momo’s hands. “I’m, uhh, the one lending her a hand with the bread.”

“Nice to meet you! Jeongyeon did tell us about the situation, so I’m glad you took up her offer.” Sana said as she and Momo settled in their seats.

“I-it’s nothing, really. Who am I to say no to a friend in need, right?” Tzuyu said, trying to match Jeongyeon’s professionalism despite her feelings.

“Mhm, yeah okay,  _ friend... _ ” Momo said as she looked at Tzuyu with a glint of mischief in her eyes, sending a shiver down Tzuyu’s spine.

_ Crap, please don’t tell me she can see right through me. Please don’t tell me it’s  _ that  _ obvious. _

“Momo!” Sana said with a light tap to Momo’s shoulder. 

“What? I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” Momo responded. “Besides, we’re all gonna be working together. Why not ease the tension a little?”

_ Yep, she can tell. Goddamnit... _

Soon enough, they began talking about the details of the events and all that, but one thought lingered at the back of Tzuyu’s mind.

_ This is the most awkward night of my life, and I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. _

  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
  


The meeting went surprisingly well as they managed to iron out all the specifics, and by the end of it, everyone was on board with everything. 

“Thank you so much for your time, you two.” Sana said, shaking Jeongyeon’s hands then Tzuyu’s as they stood outside Rosie’s. “So, just keep in touch if anything goes wrong, ‘kay?”

“Yep. Take care now!” Jeongyeon said as Sana and Momo waved goodbye at them before turning to leave.

Tzuyu let out a sigh of relief as they watched Sana and Momo disappear from their view.  _ Great, now that that’s over, I can finally-- _

“Is that who I think it is?” An ever so familiar voice chimed in from behind them, nearly making Tzuyu drop the plastic bag containing the box of chicken wings they had to get wrapped to-go. “Oh, it’s Tzuyu! And Jeongyeon too! What a nice surprise!”

_ Oh right,  _ they’re  _ here too.  _ Tzuyu thought to herself as they turned around, letting out an exasperated sigh as she watched Dahyun and Chaeyoung approach.  _ How could I forget about my dearest friends… _

“Chae! What did I tell you a while ago?” Dahyun said as she pinched Chaeyoung’s arm.

“Ow, that I shouldn’t make things awkward…” Chaeyoung replied in a small voice.

“You really can’t contain yourself, can you?” Dahyun said before turning to face Jeongyeon. “Sorry, please excuse my girlfriend’s behavior. She can be a little… eccentric… at times.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Jeongyeon replied. “So, you two must be Tzuyu’s friends?”

“Yep. We haven’t properly introduced ourselves yet. I’m Chaeyoung and you’ve met me before.” Chaeyoung said as she broke off from Dahyun and shook Jeongyeon’s hand. “And this is my lovely girlfriend, Dahyun.”

“Ah, right! No wonder you looked so familiar. You’re the one that asked about the starter. “ Jeongyeon remarked before letting go of Chaeyoung’s hand and facing Dahyun. “Nice to meet you, Miss Dahyun.” She said as she bowed a little.

“Nice to finally meet you too, Miss Jeongyeon.” Dahyun replied and reciprocated the bow. ”Tzuyu’s told us a lot about you, you know.”

“I see...” Jeongyeon said, her lips curled into a small smile as she looked over to Tzuyu before returning to face Dahyun. “Well, I guess it’s only fair. My mom’s constantly been asking about Tzuyu too.”

_ She... she does?! I can’t believe what’s happening right now. We better go-- _

“Oh, and by the way, Chaeyoung and I are gonna drink tonight. Wanna come with us?” Dahyun asked. “It’s a bit of a spur-of-the-moment thing, really, but I think we all need a drink or two after a long week of exams.”

Before Tzuyu could react, Jeongyeon had already made her decision. “Oh man, I haven’t had a drink in ages. I’m in. Let me just give my mom a call.” 

_ Oh my God, what do I do? I don’t wanna ruin this for Jeongyeon, but I don’t wanna make things more awkward than they are.  _

“Hey, Tzuyu, you good?” Jeongyeon asked, noticing the blank expression on her face. “You kinda zoned out there for a sec.”

_ Ah, Dahyun told me to take it easy, and I’m already disappointing her by overthinking right now. Screw it, let’s go. _

“Yeah, I’m good. Let’s go then!” Tzuyu said, shifting her expression and trying her best to sound excited. “Live while we’re young, right?”

“Wow, didn’t think you were a 1D fan.” Chaeyoung butted in.

“Hey, don’t judge her. We’ve all had our phases, except you didn’t grow out of yours.” Dahyun retorted.

“It’s not a phase if I never stopped listening to them.” Chaeyoung answered back. “My Chemical Romance is timeless, you know.”

Jeongyeon couldn’t help but laugh at the couple bickering in front of them. “Are they always like this?” She asked.

“Unfortunately, yes. This is pretty normal.” Tzuyu answered before getting in between Dahyun and Chaeyoung. “Hey, save the argument for the dorm. We don’t have all night.”

“Yeah, Tzuyu’s right. Let’s get going.” Chaeyoung agreed.

“Psh, as if  _ you _ didn’t start it.” Dahyun retorted.

Even before they got to whatever place Dahyun and Chaeyoung had in mind, Tzuyu could already tell this was going to be a long night.

She just hoped she’d be able to keep herself together for a little longer. She of all people would know that alcohol and emotions are a  _ bad _ combo.


	13. jeongyeon and tzuyu end up in a spicy situation

When Jeongyeon stepped out of the Uber that took them to the place, she felt a tug at her heartstrings. Out of all the places Dahyun and Chaeyoung looked up on the internet, they just  _ had _ to go to the one place that held so many memories dear to her.

_ Little Paradise… man, it’s been a while. Last time I was here, Jihyo basically had to drag me out of the bakery. Things never really were the same after the breakup, but that’s just how it goes, I guess. At least we’re both still friends with Jihyo, even though the three of us probably won’t be all together again. _

“Hey, is everything okay?” Dahyun asked as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her trip down memory lane.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just have a lot of history with this place.” She answered as she crossed her arms.

“Ooohh, what kind of history?” Chaeyoung butted in (literally. She squeezed between the little space between Jeongyeon and Dahyun). “Got a little too wild one night? Went on a questionable blind date?”

“Heh, no, I umm, used to go here with my ex.” Jeongyeon answered, and Chaeyoung wished she could sink into the ground. 

“But that’s a story for another time, or a story for tonight if you can get me drunk enough.” She continued.

“Is that a challenge?” Chaeyoung asked, perking up again.

“It certainly is.” Jeongyeon answered as she gave Chaeyoung a solid pat on the back. “Now let’s go. I know the magic words to get us drinks from their secret menu.”

“Ooohh, now  _ that’s  _ what I’m talking about.” Chaeyoung said as they all entered the bar.

_ I guess this isn’t too bad.  _ Jeongyeon thought as they crossed the threshold leading to the bar’s main area.  _ Maybe it’s time I make some new memories with new people. _

  
  


\---------------------

  
  


Little Paradise was a quaint little open-air restobar with a nice ambiance, bolstered by the numerous trees that made the place feel open and alive even in the middle of an urban area. With tables spaced enough apart to give patrons a sense of freedom and hanging lights that heightened the mood, the place was the perfect little spot for people who just want to unwind after a long day, or for friends who want to spend a great night together.

Tonight was a night for the latter as Jeongyeon looked around and found that her favorite spot-- a table underneath the shade of the biggest tree-- was empty, and led her three companions there.

“Alright, how about we start with a couple of beers?” Jeongyeon suggested as the three took their seats while she remained standing. “Just a little warm-up before we get to the good stuff.”

Dahyun and Chaeyoung nodded in agreement, but Tzuyu didn’t respond as she was captivated by the sight around her. Jeongyeon just smiled at the way Tzuyu was dazzled by the place.

“It’s pretty here, right?” Jeongyeon asked to get Tzuyu’s attention.

“Yeah...” Tzuyu could only answer without looking towards Jeongyeon.

“Oookay...well then, I’ll be right back with the drinks.” Jeongyeon said before turning around and leaving.

Tzuyu spent a few more moments taking in the atmosphere before Chaeyoung reached across the table to snap in her face to get her attention.

“Hey, Earth to Tzuyu, you good?” Chaeyoung asked.

“W-what?” Tzuyu responded, blinking as she finally turned her attention to Chaeyoung.

“You seem kinda out of it tonight. Did something happen earlier?” Chaeyoung asked.

“N-no! Everything’s fine. I’m just umm, keeping things cool, you know?” Tzuyu answered as she straightened her posture.

“Doesn’t really seem like it’s working though.” Dahyun remarked as she leaned her elbows on the table. “But what for?”

“I was thinking of what you told me back at Rosie’s, about not overthinking things. I’m just trying to follow your advice.” Tzuyu responded.

“Well, it’s good you took my advice, but I think you’re going a little too far. Don’t think too much, but don’t  _ not  _ think, if that makes sense.” Dahyun added. “Just keep things cool, you know? Easy breezy.”

“Wow, I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you say that.” Chaeyoung remarked. “I really  _ have  _ rubbed off on you, huh?”

Dahyun blushed at the remark, making her turn away from Chaeyoung. “I’m uhh, I’m not answering that question.”

“It wasn’t a question, Dahyun.” Chaeyoung prodded as she began to poke Dahyun’s side. “Admit it and I’ll stop.”

A tickle fight soon ensued as Dahyun and Chaeyoung went for each other’s weak spots while covering up their own, making Tzuyu remember what happened between her and Jeongyeon just a few hours ago. 

_ No Tzuyu, don’t worry about it. Like what Dahyun said, keep it cool.  _ Tzuyu said as she took a deep breath through her nose.  _ We’re just a bunch of friends having drinks. What could go wrong? _

(“What could go wrong”, you ask? A lot, actually.)

  
  


Meanwhile, at the bar counter…

  
  


“Jeongyeon? Is that you?” The bartender said as he saw Jeongyeon approach.

“The one and only.” She answered with a wide smile and open arms.

“Yo! It’s been a while!” He said as they shook hands. “How are you holding up?”

“Eh, could be worse, but I’m not complaining.” Jeongyeon answered as they let go. “Man, it’s been a while, huh?”

“Certainly has. Last time I saw you, you were down in the dumps. Like, waaaay down in the dumps.” He recalled. “But hey, looks like you’ve done good for yourself now.”

“Well, it is what it is. And it’s all in the past now, so, gotta keep it up somehow.” Jeongyeon responded.

“Heh, yeah. Anyway, you on your own tonight?” He inquired.

“Uhh no, I actually have a few friends with me.” She replied as she gestured towards where Tzuyu and the others were seated.

“Ooohhh, so which one’s your new girlfriend?” He said with a playful nudge of the elbow.

“Hey, don’t make things weird. None of them are, okay?” Jeongyeon clarified. “The two sitting next to each other are in a relationship, and the one on her own is their friend.”

“Yeah, okay, sure, a  _ friend. _ ” He responded in a teasing manner.

“Oh shut up, I’ve had enough sarcasm for one night. Just get me four beers, please.” Jeongyeon said as she waved him off. A few moments later, he came back with four opened bottles and handed them over to her.

“Much appreciated dude.” She said as she took the beers and headed off.

“Go get her, tiger.” He teased one last time, earning him an eye-roll from her.

She made her way back to the table and placed the beers in the middle of the table as she sat down.

“Alright. let’s get the night started!” Jeongyeon said as she sat down. “So, what have you all been up to lately?”

“Well to be honest, not much, really.” Dahyun replied as she took a bottle for herself. “It’s been a hell of a week because of exams, so… yeah.”

“On the other hand, I’ve finally managed to keep my sourdough starter alive! All that’s left for me to do is bake it, but I haven’t really had the time to do it.” Chaeyoung interjected as she took a bottle for herself as well

“Oh and speaking of baking, isn’t Tzuyu gonna help you with baking something?” She continued.

“Ah, right, the event. Yeah, she is. I hope you two don’t mind if I borrow her next weekend.” Jeongyeon answered.

“ _ Oh sure!  _ We definitely don’t mind at all!” Dahyun said as she shot a teasing look towards Tzuyu. “She really needs to get out more anyway.”

Tzuyu scoffed at the comment as she took a bottle for herself. “Excuse me? I do go out often. Jeongyeon, back me up here and tell my wonderful friends that I  _ do  _ indeed go out enough.”

“Sure. Though I guess because of the tests, you haven’t really been coming over recently. Mom’s been asking about you a lot, you know.” Jeongyeon said, making Tzuyu look over to her with wide eyes.

“Really? Damn Tzuyu, I didn’t think things were going that fast between you two.” Chaeyoung remarked. 

“W-what do you mean?” Tzuyu asked, feeling her cheeks heat up already. “I-i just happen to be Jeongyeon’s friend and a regular customer. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Are you sure you don’t want something more-- ow!” Chaeyoung said, but stopped mid-sentence after feeling two simultaneous kicks to her shins from under the table. ”What is it with you two and hitting me?” She said to Tzuyu and Dahyun. 

“Because you talk too much.” They said in unison. Dahyun gave Tzuyu a slight nod, knowing that they don’t want to make things weird between her and Jeongyeon.

“No I don’t! I just say what’s on my mind, that’s all.” Chaeyoung fired back.

“And you do that all the time, so yes it’s too much.” Tzuyu said before taking a sip.

Jeongyeon chuckled as she took a bottle for herself and took a sip, watching her three companions bicker among themselves. “Damn, you three are a handful.”

“Eh, this is normal. Usually it’s a lot worse when it’s just the three of us.” Dahyun added. “But don’t worry, this is all just friendly banter and teasing. We never actually mean the things we say to each other.”

“Except when I tell Chae to shut up. I mean that all the time.” Tzuyu teased.

“And when I tell Dahyun I love her. Which is all the time too.” Chaeyoung said as she wrapped her arms around Dahyun, making Tzuyu simply sigh before taking a big swig.

Soon enough, Jeongyeon found herself looking at Tzuyu while the couple in front of them were being all sweet and sappy to each other. She noticed that Tzuyu’s cheeks had gotten considerably red, either from the alcohol or from embarrassment. 

“I can’t imagine dealing with that all the time.” Jeongyeon said as she returned to looking at Dahyun and Chaeyoung. 

“I’m used to it. The three of us have been friends since we were kids, and these two have been official since like, tenth grade.” Tzuyu added.

“Eleventh grade.” Chaeyoung corrected in the middle of her talk with Dahyun. “And let the records show that I  _ did  _ indeed make her fall in love with me.”

“No you didn’t! I already liked you from the start, so no. You didn’t make me fall in love with you.” Dahyun retorted.

“Still counts.” Chaeyoung said with a shrug, earning her an eye-roll from Dahyun.

Tzuyu simply shook her head. “Trust me, it’s only gonna get worse from here.” She said as she faced Jeongyeon. “I hope you’re ready to help me deal with the lovebirds when they’re drunk.”

“Don’t worry, I think I can take it. I’ve got a few notches on my belt when it comes to caring for drunk friends.” Jeongyeon said with confidence, smiling smugly.

_ Alright, let’s see where the night takes us! _

  
  


_ \--------------------------------------------------- _

  
  


A few fun-filled hours and a few rounds of drinks passed as Jeongyeon slowly got more comfortable with the girls, finding herself feeling like a freshman again.

She, Dahyun, and Tzuyu were intently listening to Chaeyoung tell a tall tale about that one time she “beat up a mugger” and “saved Dahyun from certain doom” (which actually happened, except she may have exaggerated a lot of details). 

“...then I told the guy “you’re not ready for  _ these _ hands”, then I went in with a right hook and knocked him out. The rest of his buddies ran off like the cowards that they are!” She said with the accompanying punching motion.

“That’s not what happened! It was only one guy and you didn’t even punch him.” Dahyun clarified, making Chaeyoung put a finger to her lips to shush her.

“Shh, let me have my moment.” Chaeyoung muttered audibly. Her little moment was interrupted, however, when a low rumble emerged from her stomach.

“Really, Chae. You’re hungry again?” Tzuyu asked.

“I guess I am.” Chaeyoung answered as she settled back into her seat. The fact that Chaeyoung was hungry lit up a lightbulb in Tzuyu’s head, wanting to get back at her for earlier.

“Well you’re in luck. I’ve got some chicken wings right here.” Tzuyu said as she opened up the box of nuclear chicken wings they had for take-out and set it at the center of the table.

“How’d you sneak that in?” Chaeyoung asked.

“It’s thanks to Jeongyeon. I didn’t know she had connections here.” Tzuyu said as she gave Jeongyeon a light nudge with her elbow. “Now we don’t need to spend on snacks for the night.”

“No thanks needed. I do take bribes though.” Jeongyeon joked, earning her a variety of reactions from the group. Dahyun and Tzuyu laughed, but Chaeyoung found it exceptionally hilarious. 

“You, you’re funny! I like you!” She said in the middle of laughing. “And I know someone else who--”

“Just eat your damn chicken wings.” Dahyun interrupted before she could finish her sentence. They all laughed as they took a wing each and began munching. They were a little too caught up in the moment and forgot that they had no plates to put their finished wings on to, but then they remembered the plastic bag. Things got relatively messy, but it was manageable.

The wings themselves were surprisingly not too spicy, owing to the fact that they’ve cooled significantly, but it was still enough to make Tzuyu sweat a little.

“You okay Tzu?” Chaeyoung asked as she noticed how Tzuyu was dealing with the spiciness.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She said as she took a sip from her drink, trying to hide the fact that it was still pretty spicy for her and the fact that her little attempt at revenge backfired.

“You sure? You look like you need to cool off a little.” Chaeyoung teased.

“No no, I’m fine!” Tzuyu replied as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

It was then that Tzuyu realized why the flavor was called “Nuclear”. It didn’t hit right away, but the moment it did, the spiciness exploded like a bomb in her mouth.

She steeled herself through it and went on like nothing was wrong, but her resilience could only go so far. They continued on with what they were doing: eating, chatting, drinking, all the while Tzuyu was holding back the effect of the nuclear spiciness in her body. Soon enough though, she got used to the heat.

But then the heartburn kicked in.

Earlier in the evening, Tzuyu was worried that alcohol and emotions were a bad combo, but so far, she was doing well with dealing with her emotions despite how drunk she was already. What she  _ didn’t  _ consider was that alcohol and spicy food was a bad combo too.

And she had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

She didn’t think twice and stood up too quickly, almost tipping her seat over if Jeongyeon hadn’t caught it. 

“Woah! What’s wrong?” Jeongyeon asked, her tone laced with thorough concern.

“Restroom..” Tzuyu could only mutter as she staved off what was about to come.

“Oh crap, I know what this is.” Jeongyeon said as she moved to stand up as well. “Now if you’ll excuse us.” She said to Dahyun and Chaeyoung before wrapping her arm around Tzuyu’s waist to keep her steady and leading her to the restroom.

The walk to the restroom felt agonizingly long, but eventually, Tzuyu found relief in a restroom cubicle as Jeongyeon helped her let it all out (literally).

“Hey, you feeling better?” Jeongyeon asked as she rubbed Tzuyu’s back to sooth her.

“Y-yeah, I-i think I’m better now.” Tzuyu said before losing her balance and landing on her butt on the floor. “Whoa! Hehe, thanks, Jeongie.” She said as she looked up at her and held tight on her wrist.

The nickname struck Jeongyeon with surprise as she got dragged down to the floor behind Tzuyu and knocked the cubicle door open. She knew Tzuyu was just drunk, that was certain enough, but the last person to call her “Jeongie” was Nayeon.

She decided that it would be the last thing on her mind for the moment, not while Tzuyu was inching her way up to rest in her arms. Knowing that they might be there for some time, she rested her back on the cubicle’s wall and let Tzuyu get comfortable. 

_ Good thing they always keep the restrooms clean and shiny. Always loved them for that.  _ Jeongyeon thought as Tzuyu finally settled in her arms.

“Thank you, Jeongie.” Tzuyu muttered. “This is why I like you. You’re  _ sooooo _ nice and  _ soooo  _ caring, and you’re  _ soooo  _ soft too…”

Jeongyeon chuckled as she moved the hair away from Tzuyu’s face. “You flatter me, but thank you anyway.”

“I mean it, Jeongie.” Tzuyu said as she shifted to look up at her. “I like you, dummy. Like,  _ really  _ like you. Really  _ really  _ like you.”

And in that moment, Jeongyeon felt like she was going to burst as well. She considered herself to be ready for anything, but this? She’d never have seen this coming. 

She knew Tzuyu had a crush on her, and it was okay. It was just a simple crush after all, and somehow, it also helped bloom their friendship. But now, it seemed like things were more complicated than she thought.

She didn’t feel anything like that towards her. She was sure of it. They were just friends, right? Really good friends. Really,  _ really  _ good friends. She didn’t feel the same way, right? It was unlikely! 

That’s what she wanted to believe, but now that she was sitting on the restroom floor with an emotional Tzuyu in her arms, she suddenly doesn’t know what to think.


End file.
